Worlds Apart
by Litanya
Summary: [TAIORA, TAKARI] Tai and Kari now have their missions: each one is to try and win the heart of the one they want. But Sora and T.K are holding onto the past and refuse to let go. With the help of Matt, will these two figure out what is in their hearts?
1. Default Chapter

Litanya: Hi everyone. This is going to be one of those fics that I just let my fingers type and words will appear, so it may be very random and strange. Anyway, I do no own Digimon, nor do I claim to. But if you know my preferred couples, then you might be able to guess what the couplings this fic will be .

IMPOTRANT: The second season has finished, but none of the thirty years later stuff happened, and Sora never went out with Matt. The digimon also went back to the Digital World to live and… yeah, that's all.

**_Worlds Apart_**

**_Chapter One: Preoccupied_**

She did not know how she was going to do this. They had been dating for a year and a half, and though she cared about him… she thought that she was in love with another. She was not sure how she was going to break up with her boyfriend. He had been her best friend from the day she had turned four and then… they had started dating. She could not hurt him, but she had to do what she felt was right.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he had arrived. It probably wasn't the best place to break up with him, or the best time, but she knew that she had to do it now.

"I-I think that we should break up," she could see something akin to hurt in his eyes, but she had to continue. It wasn't fair to him if she lived a lie, "I-I think that I'm in love with someone else." He took a deep breath and shrugged.

"You should go and tell the lucky guy. May I enquire as to who he is?" it sounded so… formal, but she was surprised he had taken it this well.

"…Matt," she was reluctant to answer the question, but she knew that he deserved to know; "…We're still friends… right?" She hoped that he would say yes.

"The best of friends," he answered quietly, a small smile appearing on his face, "You should tell him at the concert tonight. If you wait any longer then… he might give up on you." Her eyes widened at his words. She had _never_ expected him to take everything this well. Then again, he _had_ been a little preoccupied lately.

"Thanks Tai, you're the best," the bell rang for their next class.

"I know," he grinned cockily, before turning to go to his locker.

"You're still coming to the concert tonight, right?"

"Sorry, I have something else that I have to do. I was going to put it off, but now I realise that it really is important. Good luck with your quest," as soon as he knew she couldn't see him, he turned towards the school gates. It wasn't as if he had any important classes or anything… only Maths and Chemistry and since Sora wasn't in either of those classes; he wouldn't be making her feel guilty.

_'What a great week I'm having,'_ he thought to himself sarcastically as he walked through the school gates, _'My nightmares keep on coming back and now my girlfriend dumps me for my best friend. Please tell me that it can't get any worse!'_ At that moment it began to pour down with rain. There was no shelter anywhere in sight, unless he went back into the school and turned up late for Maths. He didn't want to do that, so his only option was to keep on walking and get wet. He was aware that he was receiving some strange looks because he was in school uniform, but he didn't really care. What did they know about him anyway?

"Taichi Kamiya, what are you doing out of school?"

_'It looks like I'm busted now,'_ he turned around to face his mother, who was holding three bags bulging with groceries in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"You see… we have a field trip to the uh… chocolate factory nearby for Chemistry and I missed the bus, so I decided to walk and yeah, here I am…" his mother did not look amused.

"Help me with these bags and we'll talk about your punishment when we get home," she told him sternly, passing him two of the three bags. She held the umbrella out so that he wouldn't get wet and they continued to walk in silence. Finally they reached their apartment. After they had put the groceries away, Mari pointed at the kitchen table and her son sat down hesitantly.

"Now… why were you skipping school? You're 17 and this final year of your schooling life is imperative! Why would you risk missing a class?" he did not answer for a second.

"Sora… she broke up with me," he finally admitted, refusing to meet his mother's eyes, "Just before I left the school. She thinks that she may be in love with Matt."

"Oh… that would change everything I guess," Mari did not know what to say. She remembered back to the first time she had ever been dumped by a boyfriend. It had hurt her very much and so she understood a little of what Tai was going through, "Its okay Tai, you'll find someone else. Sora isn't the only girl in the world you know." He shrugged.

"I'm fine about it and everything but… it does hurt a little. She wants us to be friends and I want us to be friends too but… I don't know. I guess it is just weird because she wants my best friend instead of me…" he shook his head to clear the bad thoughts and smiled a little sadly at his mother, "But hey, like you said, there are other girls." He was trying to be optimistic, but it wasn't helping.

"It'll get better with time. Now, would you like a cup of tea or something?" she offered, "Or maybe a hot chocolate? I know that that always made me feel better when I was your age." He shook his head again.

"No, I think that I'll just go and lie down. Is that okay?" his mother nodded, completely forgiving him for skipping classes. As he left to go to his room, she watched him with a small sigh. She knew how much he cared for the auburn-haired girl, and she had been certain that she had seen the same love in Sora's eyes when Sora looked at Tai. But now it seemed that she had been wrong. After all, Sora had been the one to break up with Tai, and not vice-versa. She just hoped that Tai didn't mope over it for too long. It would be hard for him to get over his first love, but he had to otherwise he would never be happy.

* * *

Tai heard the front door open and his little sister's cheery voice announcing that she was home. He heard her talk to her mother, and a slightly deeper voice also entered the conversation.

_'Ah, T.K's here. I hope Kari's relationship with him works out, unlike mine with Sora…'_ he could not get it out of his head. He knew that he should get over it, but for some reason… he couldn't. His whole life had centered on Sora. Many of the things he had accomplished had been because of her help and support. He would never have led the digidestined to victory if she had not been there to keep his head cool. He banged his fist against the mattress that he lay on, frustrated that his thoughts would not stray from her.

"Hey Mum, where's Tai? Shouldn't he be home by now?" he heard Kari ask. They had obviously moved to a position closer to the door because he had not been able to understand what they had been saying before.

"He… came home early. He's in his room," almost as soon as his mother had finished speaking, there was a knock on his door. He sat up, grabbed a book and turned so that he could lean against the wall.

"Come in!" a second later Kari's head poked through the door.

"I heard that you came home early from school. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… felt like coming home," he couldn't tell her about Sora, not yet. Especially not when T.K was around. T.K was Matt's younger brother and so he might get offended or upset about whatever Tai would say. Kari frowned at her brother's comment. She knew that something was wrong.

"Tai, I'm your sister. I know when you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong," he considered it only for a millisecond.

"I'm just a bit preoccupied with something that is stupid. It's something that I shouldn't be worried about, a minor thing. Are you planning on going to Matt's concert?" she nodded.

"Yeah, T.K and I are planning on going together. What about you and Sora, are you going?"

"She's going, but I'm going to stay home," he did not explain why. Kari had not seen the look of pain flash in his eyes, as he had kept them on the book he had kept holding.

"Why would you stay home? You've wanted to go to this concert since you heard about it three months ago!" but he just closed his eyes and did not answer, "Come on Tai, tell me what's bothering you."

"There's nothing wrong, okay! I just told you that I-I'm just… I am a little preoccupied with something and going to one of Matt's concerts would be the last thing I needed, okay!" he lost his temper and slammed his book shut. Kari was surprised at his sudden anger, "Just leave me alone Kari." She obeyed his command without a word. He sighed and lay back down, dropping the book back to the floor where he had found it. He was tired. The nightmares that he had been having over the past few days had been keeping him from sleeping much. It took him a long time, but he finally fell asleep just as he could hear Kari leaving for the concert.

* * *

Kari was puzzled by her brother's behavior, but she had no idea what was wrong.

"Maybe he was just tired?" T.K suggested, his eyes showing that he too was worried. Kari's mother had not said anything either, saying that Tai would tell her if he wanted to. So Kari was left with nowhere to go. Sora appeared on the path ahead of them, sauntering slowly along. Kari's face brightened. Sora would know what was wrong with Tai.

"Hey Sora, wait for us!" the auburn haired girl looked back, but did not smile at the pair, "What's wrong?" Kari asked the older girl as she and T.K caught up with her.

"Are you going to yell at me?" Sora asked quietly, completely surprising the younger pair.

"No, why should I? I was just going to ask if you knew what was wrong with my brother. He was acting a little weird, especially when I asked him if he was coming to the concert," Sora took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew that Kari was going to kill her.

"You see… I kind of broke up with Tai earlier today… and told him that I have some feelings for Matt," Kari stopped in her tracks and stared at her. Sora could not meet her eyes.

"You… what? Why would you tell him that you had feelings for Matt of all people?"

"He asked me! I know that it probably hurt him, but… I couldn't lie to him because that would hurt us both. In fact he took the whole thing rather well. It seemed as though he had been distracted by something else before I spoke to him. The other day he sort of mentioned something about a nightmare, maybe that is what was distracting him when we broke up," Sora was aware that she was babbling, but she did not want Kari to yell at her, "I mean, Tai even told me to tell Matt how I felt. I just don't understand what is going on… the Tai I know would never do something like that. In fact, it was almost as if he had _wanted_ me to break up with him. Please don't blame me for making Tai miserable Kari, because I am pretty sure that I didn't." Kari was silent for a moment.

"Maybe you're right… I did notice that he was acting a little strangely lately," her eyes widened as she realised that she knew what was wrong with him, "Hey, what's the date?" T.K looked at his watch.

"It's the 25th February, why?"

"It's nothing, it's just that… I think it's something that no one can help him with," Kari knew that they would not be happy with that, but they would have to deal with it. She just wanted them to think that he was fine.

"Are you sure Kari? Maybe he just needs to talk it over with someone," T.K suggested, "Problems should not be bottled up inside because then bad things can happen. We don't want Tai going and committing suicide or something like that." Kari nodded.

"And he won't kill himself. He can't, he has made a promise that he has to keep. Anyway, let's just forget about it, okay? Tai knows how to take care of himself and he doesn't need us looking after him too. Let's just enjoy Matt's concert, when we finally get there!" Sora and T.K did not look very sure of what Kari had said, but they wanted to enjoy themselves too.

"Alright, but if anything happens to Tai in the next week, you have a lot of explaining to do," and with that they entered into a much lighter conversation.

* * *

It was two days later and Tai was sitting with Matt and Sora in the library. Matt had been both delighted and yet saddened at the break-up between Tai and Sora. He had been delighted because he liked Sora, and yet he hated the fact that Sora had broken up with his best friend to be with him. He had spoken to Tai about it, but the brunette had been insistent that he was fine with the whole thing. Now the three of them were studying for the Chemistry test that they had the next day.

"Hey Sora, how many electron shells does an atom of calcium have?" Matt asked his girlfriend, testing her memory.

"Calcium is number 20 in the periodic table and therefore has 20 electrons. 2 in the first shell, 10 in the second and 8 in the third I think," Matt was about to affirm as to whether or not she was right when Tai's mobile phone went off.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back," he apologised, grabbing the phone and then leaving the library. He didn't want to get yelled at for using his phone inside a library. He answered the phone as soon as he was outside. No one knew what happened next, but a few seconds later, Tai's phone was falling towards the ground and the boy was nowhere in sight. There was a soft crunch and then all that remained at the scene was a smashed mobile phone.

* * *

"Hey Matt, don't you think that Tai has been a bit too long on his phone call?" the blond looked up from his book and frowned.

"Yeah… how long ago did he leave anyway?"

"About half an hour I think. It was either one Hell of a phone call or something is wrong," she looked to the seat opposite her, where Tai's books were piled up haphazardly. His jacket, wallet and all of his books were still in the library. He would not have left to go home without them, even in an emergency.

"I'll go check to see if he's okay," Matt offered, closing his chemistry books. He left the library quickly, knowing that he needed to study. But when he saw Tai's phone shattered on the ground, he cursed himself for being stupid. He raced back into the library, scaring the librarian at the desk.

"Did you find him?" but as soon as she asked the question, she knew that it had been stupid.

"I couldn't see him anywhere, but his phone is on the ground outside the library. It is in pieces."

"What!" she stood quickly and, ignoring the glares from the librarians, ran outside. There she found Tai's phone, smashed as Matt had told her.

"What do you think this means?" Matt asked her, knowing that something was wrong. Sora took a breath before answering.

"I think that we have got to get to Kari. She might know what is going on because I sure as Hell don't."

* * *

Kari was daydreaming when Sora and Matt arrived at her family's apartment. She had had a strange feeling that something was going to happen all afternoon, and she had an idea of what it could be. She had been unable to concentrate on her homework and so she had resorted to daydreaming. She just counted herself lucky that none of her homework was due in the next day.

"Sora, Matt aren't you supposed to be studying with my brother?" she asked the pair as she let them into the apartment. Sora and Matt exchanged glances before putting their things on the kitchen table.

"We were studying with him but… his mobile phone went off and he left the library to answer it. That is normal, it happens a lot. But when he didn't come back after half an hour, we started to get worried. Matt went outside to look for him and all he found was Tai's phone smashed on the ground. We were wondering if you knew what had happened," Sora told her matter-of-factly, not beating around the bush.

"How would I know what it was all about? I haven't spoken to my brother since this morning before school and all he said was 'I'll see you when I get home from the library.' As far as I know, he should have been coming home when you finished," Kari pretended to be surprised, but she wasn't really. She had had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and she was pretty sure that she knew what it was.

"You don't think that someone tried to attack him… do you?" Matt asked after a silence had fallen over the three of them. Kari froze. She had never thought about that possibility.

"I'll call my parents. Maybe-maybe they called Tai because something happened to them and they couldn't call me. Stay here," Kari rushed over to the phone, her hands shaking so much that she had to dial three times before she could get the right number. She could hardly believe that it was time already. Sora and Matt stood silent and still as they watched Kari's conversation. The girl on the phone went pale as she heard what her mother had to say, "You haven't heard from him at all today? Okay, I know that I'm probably worrying over nothing. I'll see you later." She put the phone down and turned to her two friends.

"No luck?" Sora guessed, seeing the look on Kari's face.

"My parents did not call him, but it could have been anyone that did. I know that he was expecting something; he told me a while ago that he was, but I don't know if that call was what he was waiting for or not. My brother is a hard character to work out. With the way which he has been acting for the past few weeks I'm not sure about anything anymore," she crossed the room and hesitated outside her bedroom door, "Stay here for a second, I'll be back in a moment." Matt and Sora exchanged puzzled glances as the young girl disappeared into her room. A few minutes later she came back out, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" she did not answer for a second.

"Nothing is wrong. I think that we should just wait and see if Tai comes home. He could have heard some bad news about his soccer team or something and rushed off leaving everything with you guys. As my parents told me, we're probably worrying about nothing. I will call you guys when Tai gets home," Matt frowned. Kari's attitude had changed after she had come out of her room. Before she had been saying that Tai would never leave his stuff behind, but now she had changed her mind.

"Are you sure that Tai would do something like that?" he asked, just wanting to make absolutely sure.

"With Tai, who knows? But I will contact you when he gets back tonight; I promise you that I will," she basically pushed them out of the front door, not giving them much of a chance to ask any more questions. She had no idea how she was going to answer them. After they had gone she leant her head back against the door and sighed. Fourteen years had passed by so quickly. She had not realised that it was time for his promise to come into effect. She only had three years left before she would have to disappear too. Life certainly wasn't fair. She shook her head of those thoughts and went off to peel potatoes for dinner. Her brother had to look out for himself now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

He opened his eyes and was instantly in awe of the beautiful city in front of him. Although there were only two shades used to design the buildings, he felt as though he could see a million different textures and patterns. Black and grey, which had been boring on Earth, were beautiful and multi-layered in the Dark Ocean, or the Planet of Darkness, Malorin as it was called. When he had been three and a half years of age, on the day that Kari had been born, he had made a promise that he would become the leader of Malorin in approximately fourteen years time, when he would be around seventeen years of age. They had called for him now, and so that was why he was here.

"Leader, you're finally here! We have eagerly awaited your arrival," a small child cried out. It was only then that he realised that there was a huge crowd of people standing before him. He was standing at the top of some stairs which led up to a building behind him. A huge mass of people were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, and the young boy who had spoken was one of the many children up the front. He was slightly embarrassed that this huge crowd of people had gathered just to see him there.

"Yes, I know that you have been waiting. I am actually quite happy to be here too," the foreign language came naturally to his tongue, as if he had spoken it all of his life. He neglected to tell the people that he missed Earth though, as he knew that they would not appreciate that. The crowd cheered at his words, and he almost rolled his eyes, "Please, treat me like I am just one of you. My name is Tai." The crowd looked slightly confused. Then the boy spoke again.

"Hi Tai, my name is Pohe," Tai smiled at the small blond boy's courage to speak in front of such a big crowd. Although the buildings were black and grey, the people were the same as those on Earth. When Kari had been transported there, to what she then had called 'the Dark Ocean,' the people of Malorin had used the small power of illusion that they held and had changed their appearances to look like Scubamon, so that Kari and any other digidestined that managed to go there would not find out the secret world that existed.

"Well Pohe, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to show me around the city?" with an eager smile the boy jumped forward and extended his hand to Tai.

"That would be great!" and with that he began to lead Tai down the steps and Tai's life on Malorin truly began.

* * *

Back on Earth, three years passed quickly and there still had been no sign of Tai. Sora and Matt were puzzled at what had happened. Nobody had seen the boy disappear, and there was no evidence that he had been kidnapped. The only option left was that he had been attacked.

"Hey Matt, do you think that Tai is ever going to be found?" Sora asked her boyfriend as they walked through the park together. It was exactly three years after Tai had disappeared and the event was lingering in both of their minds. Tai's parents and Kari had been desperately searching for him through the Police and on the news, but no one had seen a thing and now they were beginning to lose hope.

"I don't know. I used to believe that this type of thing would never happen to us, that it was impossible for someone we knew to disappear. We can only hope that Tai comes back safely, though it's been three years and… I just think that if he ever is found, he won't be alive," Sora shuddered as she realised that her boyfriend was right. The chances of finding Tai alive and well were very slim indeed.

"I feel sorry for poor Kari. She's had a tough year. How's T.K handling their break up?" The bearers of Light and Hope had dated for a while, almost a year and a half, before they had suddenly decided that they should go back to being best friends. It reminded Sora of her own break-up with Tai.

"He's doing okay. He still won't tell me what happened though. It's kind of ironic that they broke up a few days ago, isn't it? It's almost the same time that you and Tai broke up," she didn't say anything in reply, just watched the Sun start to hide behind the horizon, "Come on Sora, it's not your fault that he disappeared you know. You had no idea that he would go missing that day."

"I know you're right Matt but still… I feel as though I could have done _something!_ He was my best friend, I should have known that something bad was going to happen," Matt shook his head slowly.

"Sora, he was my best friend too, and we could do nothing to stop what happened. Come on, let's go and see how Kari's handling this today. She must be feeling terrible," Sora nodded, and tried to think about something else.

"Yeah, let's go before the Sun sets. I hate walking around here in the dark now," they hurried to the Kamiya's apartment to find Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya almost running out of the front door.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Matt asked Mr. Kamiya as the man almost ploughed him down. Mr. Kamiya stopped for a second, and held up a letter.

"Have you seen Kari in the past two hours? She's written this note and we can't find her anywhere and…" Sora stopped paying attention and the colour drained from her cheeks. This could not be happening. She saw Matt take the letter and she leaned over his shoulder so that she could read what Kari had said.

_Dear Mum, Dad and everyone,_

_I am sorry that I have to leave, but I cannot stand it anymore! I know that my brother is alive somewhere and I have to find him. He would have done the same thing for me if I had been the one to go missing. I will miss you all very much, but my mind has been made up. I have to find Tai. I love you all very much, but please understand that I must go. I will see you again once I have found Tai._

_Love, Kari_

Sora felt her heart almost stop in her chest. They had lost both of them. The two Kamiyas were gone, and she knew that they would not come back for a long, long time, if they ever did.

* * *

Kari tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she surveyed the city that was to become her home for the rest of her life. She immediately saw a cluster of people standing in front of her, but they were all silent. The pristine white buildings around them sparkled in the purple light from the sun, sending dancing shadows all over the place. Finally, after the group had stared at her for a few moments, a teenage girl not much younger than Kari stepped forward.

"Great Leader, we welcome you at last to our homes. We know that it is hard for you to come to an unfamiliar place, but we are also happy for your presence," the language of the people of Livania was very light and delicate. Kari blinked the last of her tears away before she spoke, conscious of the fact that she was being watched closely.

"I too am happy to be here, although it is a little hard to leave my old home. My name is Kari and it is good to meet you all," the language felt strange coming from her own mouth, but she was just glad that she somehow knew it. It must have been programmed into her when she had agreed to be the Guardian of Livania when she had been three and a half years old.

"I am Aviana, from the family that is destined to protect the Guardian. It would be my honour to give you the grand tour of our city," it seemed that the Livanians were a very formal group of people. Kari smiled and nodded, reaching out for Aviana's hand.

"And it would be my honour to go with you on this tour," and with that, Kari's life on Livania began.

End of Chapter One

Litanya: Okay, this originally started out as a one-shot wannabe, but it would probably take 100 pages to fit everything in, so I am making this a chaptered fic. It probably won't be many chapters. The next update will probably be in just under two weeks, when I am eventually on Easter holidays for school (ignoring the fact that Easter was four days ago of course). Please review if you have constructive criticism or if you feel like it, but if you only have negative things to say in a negative way, then don't say it at all. I won't flame you, even if you do flame me. Goodnight/morning etc. Hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Litanya: Hi again. I'm sorry that I confused people with my first chapter… it's meant to be confusing I think. But everything will become clear in a few chapters. Basically the main part of this story is a romance between my two favourite digimon characters, so it shouldn't be too confusing after the first part of this chapter. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and I do not own Digimon, but I do own Pohe, Aviana and Marnia.

**_Worlds Apart_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

Another member of the digidestined had gone missing, ironically on the same day that her brother had disappeared three years earlier. Sora could not believe that it was happening. After they had read Kari's note, she and Matt had called the other digidestined and organized a meeting at Sora's apartment for the next day. Now all ten of them had gathered and were thanking God that it was a weekend.

"So she just disappeared, just like that?" T.K asked unable to believe what Matt had just relayed to them. The seventeen year old was perched on one side of Sora's desk chair, allowing Davis to sit on the other side. They had been mucking around whilst everyone had been arriving, and they had reminded Sora so much of Matt and Tai that she had almost believed that she had dreamed everything since Matt's concert.

"Well, at least she left a note. We would all have had heart attacks worrying if she hadn't," Mimi pointed out to him, trying her best to understand the situation herself, "But didn't she promise us that she wouldn't go looking for Tai?" She was referring to an incident two years ago, when the older digidestined had had to persuade Kari from leaving then. It seemed a long time ago now, and Sora had almost forgotten about it.

"She's just upset that Tai is still gone. I'm sure that she will come to her senses by tomorrow and she'll be back before we know it," Joe tried to sound sure, but instead he just sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that. As their leader was gone, he felt obliged to look after everyone, being the oldest out of all of them. It hurt to know that Kari had left them all without saying a proper goodbye.

"But why would she leave after exactly three years, to the very day? She knows how we all hate this time of year. Why would she hurt us more than we are already hurting, on purpose? There is just something not right about this whole affair, from Tai's disappearance to Kari leaving. It's like a fantasy novel from a land far, far away, where the characters are transported to different worlds where they are supposed to fulfill some kind of prophecy. Nothing like this is ever supposed to happen here in our world, and definitely not to our friends. How are we ever supposed to 'get over' this? How are we ever supposed to accept the fact that one of our best friends has probably been murdered and that another has ran away? Why do things like this happen?" there was a long silence after Sora's outburst, as everyone struggled to find an answer.

"Did you ever think that the Digital World would happen to us? Maybe we are the main characters in a fantasy that someone on another planet has created. Tai and Kari could come back to us any day. If they don't, or until they do, we just have to keep on going with our lives. I don't mean that we should forget them, but we cannot live our lives properly if we dwell only on the past. And for all we know, Kari could come back in a few days if she doesn't find Tai. In the end, all we can do is hope that everything is alright," everyone listened to Ken's advice quietly, almost looking for a point over which they could argue with him. The eighteen year olds words held too much common sense however, and no one could find anything to debate over in them.

"Ken's right. We can only hope that everything turns out good. But until then we should stop worrying about the past and enjoy each other's company whenever we are together. We take too much for granted when we meet up these days," Yolie backed up her boyfriend's wise words with what she hoped were a few of her own, "Now I am sorry that I have to go now, but I promised my sister that I would take her shift at the store tonight. I didn't know at the time that Kari was going to… you know. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She gathered her things together and Ken stood up with her.

"I will go now too. I have a big Uni project due in on Monday and… I would like to see that Yolie makes it back safely," he admitted, avoiding looking at anyone because he was embarrassed at saying his fear aloud, "But I'll see you tomorrow too." The pair departed and soon everyone was leaving, except for Sora and Matt. They were both silent for a long time after everyone had gone, and they did not move from where they were seated on the couch.

"Do you think that Ken's right?" Sora asked him softly after almost half an hour had gone by, "Do you think that we can do nothing but hope that they return?" Matt was not sure how to answer.

"I don't know," he told her honestly, "But he could be right. We did so much to try and find Tai, but in a way it was all for nothing. Maybe… maybe everything will turn back to normal if we leave everything alone. I know that it's hard to just sit here and not go looking for Kari but… in a way it seems to make sense. Oh, I don't know!" His words did not seem to have any effect on her, and so he gave up.

"Yeah… I'd better start making lunch now; otherwise we'll be eating it at dinner-time. Salad sandwiches okay?" he nodded and she quickly leapt up and went into the kitchen. As much as Matt tried, he would never understand how she was feeling. She was so confused. She had dumped Tai because she had thought that she loved Matt, but ever since Tai had disappeared she had felt… empty would be one word to describe it. She had tried to shake the feeling away and she had told herself that it was only there because her best friend wasn't. But she knew, deep down she knew, that it was more than that. She and Tai hadn't been called the 'perfect couple' several times for nothing, she knew that now. But it was too late for her to do anything about it now.

* * *

Pohe watched as Tai aimlessly drew another line on the sheet of paper in front of them. They were playing a game called 'Paddocks,' but the younger boy knew that Tai wasn't really paying much attention.

"Come on Tai, this is the tenth time in a row that I have won. What's troubling you?" the fifteen year old asked, finishing of the game with a few strokes of his pen. Four years had passed since Tai had come to their world, and although he did all of his tasks well and he had made a lot of friends, he always seemed to be thinking about something else, something far, far away.

"I'm sorry Pohe, I just can't concentrate. I guess I have been a little preoccupied lately," Tai admitted, lifting his brown eyes to meet Pohe's clear blue ones, "I guess… I miss my friends back where I grew up. I love everyone over here and this planet is very beautiful but… I miss my friends there. And my sister… I know that she made it to Livania, but I know that she is feeling a lot like I am now. I… I should get over it soon. When I have to do my duties and everything, it's not so bad, but when I am just talking to you and everything… it reminds me of Earth. I love talking to you and all, but at the same time it hurts because I can't see if Sora and Matt are still together, or if Ken actually got the courage to ask Yolie out or if Davis has actually been on a date yet. But you don't need to worry about all of that; once it turns to May and the harvesting starts again, I'll stop brooding. I'll be fine; I promise you that I will. Now, let's play another game." But Pohe could tell that Tai's heart wasn't in it and he declined.

"I'm sorry, but there is something that I have to do. Maybe in a couple of hours, if you are free then of course," he stood up and left the room, leaving Tai with his thoughts. He had an idea, and if the elders would agree to it, Tai might be a little happier for a while. He left the building and crossed the street carefully, aware that the elders may not agree easily with his reasoning. He entered the building that housed the elders without having to go through the process of gaining permission. The elders knew him now.

"Pohe, it's good to see you again child. What brings you here today?" Marnia, one of the head elders asked. She was an elderly lady with cheerful green eyes. Pohe had always liked her best because she was always nice to him.

"I'm actually here on behalf of Tai," people usually went to the elders when they needed to talk to Tai, instead of the other way around, but with Pohe it was different, "I would like to propose something to you which might help him in the long run." Marnia looked interested at this. She had been worried about the twenty-one year old Guardian too. She had noticed that he had been distracted, but unlike Pohe she had seen him staring at a photo that he kept with him at all times. She knew that the photo meant something to Tai, and that it was the person or thing in the photo that was somehow making him unhappy.

"Well, go on child and I will listen to your proposal. I know that you are worried about him, probably as much as I am and you know him better than any of us here. So please go on," Pohe bowed respectfully and started his story.

"I was just talking with him and playing Paddocks and he didn't even get one square in our last game. Anyway, I asked him what was wrong and he said that he had probably been a little preoccupied lately. He told me that it was because he really misses some of his friends back on Earth. He also told me that although he loves it here, he misses his friends. I was wondering if we could somehow let him go back there, just for a few minutes, to see what was happening with his friends," Marnia frowned as she considered the idea.

"I don't think that will work Pohe," she finally told him softly, "It is true that Tai misses his friends, but seeing them for five minutes or so would not make him feel better." Pohe looked at the ground, disappointed that his plan had not worked.

"I just thought… I'm sorry to bother you," he turned to leave, but Marnia called him back.

"Pohe, come here for a moment," he turned around and went back to her. She took his hand and motioned for him to kneel down, so that they were almost at eye-level with each other, "I will let you in on a secret. I think that Tai is unhappy because he misses a certain someone back on Earth. I'm sure that he misses all of his friends, but I have seen him looking at a photo whenever he thinks that no one is watching him. I don't know for sure, but I think that the picture is of a girl. He is unhappy because he is away from his love, or at least that is what I believe. And that is why it wouldn't help if he just went and saw them for five minutes. Do you understand what I mean now?" Pohe nodded. It was all finally making sense.

"I suppose we can't do anything about that then," he said sadly, his blue eyes clouding over with disappointment. Tai had been his best friend for the past four years and he had always done nice things for him. Now Pohe wanted to return the favour, but he couldn't find a way.

"Well… there could be a way, but it would include his sister as well. You do know his sister, don't you? The Guardian of Livania? There is a small chance of us finding a way to make Tai happier… I will have to think about it for a few days. I will call you when I think of something. When I call you, please come straight away because I think everyone wants this problem with Tai over as soon as possible. Thank you for coming to me about this Pohe; you are being an excellent friend to Tai. Now, you'd better get going because I have to go and help Shender with something. I will speak with you later, okay?" Pohe cheered up as he heard her words and nodded quickly.

"Thank you Marnia. I will go back to Tai now. I appreciate your help," the old woman nodded and stood from her chair, soon disappearing through a door into another room. Pohe left the elder's building, a lot of things racing through his brain.

_'What did Marnia mean when she said that there could be a way, but it would include Tai's sister? Livania is completely different to here; we are polar opposites. Darkness and Light… but why would Light be needed in a problem that only affects this place?'_ he quickly crossed the road and entered the room in which Tai was seated. Pohe caught a quick flash as the photo Tai had been looking at disappeared into a pocket and Tai stood to greet him.

"Welcome back. Did you get answers for whatever you wanted to know from the elders?" Pohe blinked in shock. How did Tai know that he had gone to see Marnia? Seeing Pohe's shocked look, Tai continued, "Being Guardian of a planet with a population of one million makes it easy to keep track of those you wish to watch. I can just tell where you are, not what you're doing, but it comes in handy. Do you want to watch a movie? I am free for a few hours, unless an emergency comes up." Pohe just nodded before something crossed his mind.

"Hey, don't you have that meeting with Marnia in a couple of hours?"

"She cancelled it before, when you first came here today. So, what movie do you want to watch? I have a great big collection," he smiled at the younger boy, but Pohe could tell that he was only faking it.

"One might wonder what a Guardian does if they watch you," Pohe told him jokingly, knowing how much of a burden it was for Tai to be the Guardian, "all you seem to do is watch movies and play games." Tai knew that he was joking, and his response was to poke out his tongue.

"If that is the case then I'll just stop doing m duty and then see if they can spot the difference. When millions of floods and tornadoes completely destroy the harvest, then we'll see what they think of my job," he crossed the room and picked up what everyone called the 'movie sphere'. It was a small round ball that was made up of a jelly-like substance. The sides of the sphere were rough and in odd spots there were small round dents in the surface. The ball was blue and as Tai pushed on one of the small dents, the ball seemed to expand to an impossible size, with Tai and Pohe now standing inside of it.

"Can I choose the movie this time then? Last time we had to watch some boring movie from Earth. I want to watch 'Scariana' which is a movie that I think you'll like," Tai shrugged and clicked another button on the now visible screen, which had appeared at one end of the 'movie sphere'. Pohe grabbed a box of popcorn from the kiosk which had appeared to his right before he joined Tai, who had sat down on a couch.

"I still can't get used to these 'movie spheres.' We had nothing like this back on Earth and I don't think that we will have them for a long time. We have to go to a cinema to watch a movie like this," Tai commented as they watched the warnings come up on the screen. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat back to enjoy the movie. But as the plot began to unravel, Tai could not help but let his thoughts drift to his life back on Earth. The movie was about a boy who fell in love with his childhood best friend, but she was in love with his other best friend. Then the main character was in a car accident and the girl realised how much she actually cared for him, but now it seemed as though she was going to lose him forever. In the end though, it was a happy ending as everyone ended up with the one that they loved. Tai almost laughed at the ending. Movies always had happy endings whereas reality was… well, reality didn't always have a happy ending.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Pohe asked him as he returned the movie sphere to its normal shape, "You seemed to like it."

"It was a good storyline, although somewhat overused. The happy ending was stupid though, because from the beginning we knew that the girl loved that other guy… what's his name? Selmik, that's it. Why would she change her mind all of a sudden and end up with Rage? That just doesn't happen in reality," Pohe looked puzzled at this rather pessimistic side of Tai.

"But that's the whole point; the movie is to give people hope that even if life is looking bad, good things can happen. Maya was just trying to convince herself that she loved Selmik because she didn't want to lose her best friend. In the end, when she almost lost him, she realised that in a way she had lost Rage as a best friend because she was too afraid of losing him. It's pretty ironic, isn't it?" Tai just shrugged.

"Anyway, won't your mother kill you if you don't leave for home now? I don't want to get another call from your mother," Pohe made a face and turned towards the door.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then, after school."

"Yeah, see you then," Pohe left and Tai relaxed. Although the boy was a good friend, there were times when Tai just wanted to be alone. He went into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Then he took out the photo that meant the world to him. It was a photo that Kari had taken of Sora and himself, a few weeks before Sora had broken up with him. They were standing under a cherry blossom tree, and Tai was standing behind Sora, with his arms around her waist. She was leaning back against him and winking at the camera. It had been a beautiful day and the sun was setting in the background of the photo, casting rays of red and orange around the couple. They had spent the day at a theme park and they had had a picnic in the park for lunch. Kari had caught up with them just as the sun had been starting to set and had requested that she take a photo of them. He had treasured the photo ever since that day, and it constantly lived in his pocket. He didn't go anywhere without it.

"Ah Sora, if only I could see how you and the others were doing, I would be eternally happy," he whispered to the photo before he put it back in his pocket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Kari, do you think I should wear the pink or the yellow?" Aviana held up the different dresses and looked helplessly at the other female in the room. Kari frowned and finally made her decision.

"I think you should go with the pink one. The yellow is nice and all, but the pink one has a better design. I don't really know why you're bothering to go to such trouble you know, you'll look gorgeous in anything and it's just a small dinner with your family. I didn't know that it was so important," Kari finished adjusting her own top and grabbed her bag. Pulling out a small device she quickly tapped a few buttons before reading what came up on the screen.

"What's wrong Kari?" Aviana asked as she saw Kari frown.

"Nothing Avi, it's just that that was a message from Marnia, one of the elders of Malorin. She needs me to be free tomorrow morning at ten. I don't have any meetings, so I guess I can go. I wonder what it is about though… I haven't heard from them since I arrived here," she stared off into the distance, deep in thought about what Marnia could possibly want. Aviana sighed and waved her hand in front of Kari's face.

"Come on Kari, snap out of it! We planned this dinner so that we could all get together and have fun! Don't you dare waste time wondering about something that you are going to find out about tomorrow. We're here to party!" she flung her arms out wide and twirled around. When Kari had first arrived on Livania, she had thought that the people were very formal. She had been wrong. It was just that ceremony which was formal. Aviana was a fun-loving party-girl and she often stayed out late dancing. The only difference was that on Livania they danced to classical music, as it was their favourite.

"I guess you're right. So hurry up and get changed so we can get there on time!" whilst Aviana was changing, Kari sent Marnia a message back saying that she could talk with her the next day. Then she flopped down on the bed and examined the disaster area that her room had turned into. Aviana was a little… destructive when it came to finding the right dress. Her eyes landed on a white dress which instantly reminded of a wedding dress. Almost immediately a dream which she had had years ago came flooding back. It had been a dream about her wedding, a beautiful wedding in a small chapel which was covered in ivy. She had been marrying T.K in this dream, and although many people say that dreams can never be remembered for very long after they have been dreamed, she could remember every detail. It was one of her most treasured memories, and she had often wished that it would come true.

_'Some dreams do come true,'_ she heard her own voice whispering to herself, _'but I wouldn't get your hopes up on this one.'_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Aviana came back into the room, fully changed into her dress.

"How do I look?" she asked girlishly, swirling around.

"You look beautiful Avi, just like always. I don't know how all of the males are going to resist you," Kari complimented her absently, her thoughts still lingering on her dream.

"Thanks Kari. I can say the same for you too. Where did you find that dress?"

"Oh, it's one I had back on Earth. I managed to bring it with me when I left. I wore it to my school's dance once," she stood up and grabbed her bag, "Anyway; don't we have to go now? We don't want to keep your parents waiting, do we?" she laughed as Aviana grabbed her bag and almost ran out of the door.

"I almost forgot about the time! They'll kill me if we're late!" Kari only laughed and raced after her friend. After all, there was time to think about T.K later.

* * *

Kari awoke early the next day and after getting ready for her meeting with Marnia, she had a couple of hours to wait before she could turn on the machine that would enable her to communicate with the other world. The dinner with Aviana's family had been very fun and she had had a great time and they had stayed up very late, but Kari had not been able to sleep easily. She could not stop wondering what Marnia wanted with her.

"Kari, are you there?" she blinked as the machine in front of her turned itself on and Marnia's face appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm here. I didn't realise that it was ten o'clock though," she looked at her watch and found that she was correct. It was only nine-thirty.

"Well, your brother was a little impatient, and Pohe was worried about being late to class, so I thought that I would chance it and try to catch you earlier. Is Aviana around?" Kari looked over her shoulder, where the girl usually turned up, but she wasn't there. However, Aviana had had a lot of wine the night before…

"AVI! Come here, the building is on fire!" Marnia looked puzzled at Kari's message, but Kari herself knew that that was the only sentence that could rouse Aviana from her bed. Three seconds later Aviana raced out of her room and stopped dead when she saw Kari calmly sitting in front of the screen.

"Kari! I'm going to kill you for lying like that," Aviana threatened before she turned and bowed to Marnia.

"It's nice of you to join us Aviana. Now I'll get this over with as soon as possible. Both Pohe and Aviana have noticed that the two of you have been distracted by something. Pohe came and had a chat to me about it the other day," Tai glared at the teenager, who only shrugged, "And I have heard that Aviana has spoken to Sonota. I have seen signs that the two of you are still stuck on Earth in spiritual ways, and that your duties are being hindered by it." Kari frowned at Aviana, confused a little by what Marnia was saying.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked Marnia, whilst Aviana rolled her eyes at Pohe through the screen.

"Well… things like the photo that Tai keeps on looking at when no one's looking," Tai froze. He didn't know that anyone had seen him looking at it, "And things like Kari just day-dreaming whenever she sees a white dress. These things are due to connections on Earth that should technically be severed by now. But, for some reasons which I do not know, the two of you have kept on revisiting these memories, these spiritual connections to Earth, and as a result, you cannot do your duties here to your full capabilities. The elders of both worlds have met and we have come to a decision. The two of you have until the harvest begins to let go of what you are holding onto from Earth. By this I mean that you are going back to Earth with identities which are not your own and you are either going to either get over the people you are thinking about, or you are going to bring them back here, if they want to. Aviana and Pohe will be going with you, to keep you safe. There is one catch however: if one of you can bring someone here, the other has to. It cannot work if only one of you succeed. I wish the both of you the best of luck and Aviana and Pohe, good luck guarding them. This decision has been made by all of the elders and time is running out for my little speech, so I will now let you go. And remember, you _will_ be back here for the harvest. Good luck." The four of them blinked and in a flash of light, they disappeared from their respective worlds and landed in a heap back on Earth…

End of Chapter 2

Litanya: Okay… I'm sorry if that confused anyone, but I hope that the next chapters will not be confusing. I think I even managed to confuse myself back there for a second. Anyway, please review if you want and I will update when I can. I hope you enjoyed reading this and goodnight/morning etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Litanya: Hello again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, I really appreciate it. And Fruitloop Trooper, the significance of the two of them being on different planets will be addressed later on in the fic, if everything goes to plan. I'm sorry if I confused people… I tend to do that a lot. Anyway, I do not own Digimon, but I do own the planets in this fic other than Earth and the Digital World (of course) and I own the people like Pohe and Aviana etc.

**_Worlds Apart_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Kari, Tai, Aviana and Pohe looked around warily at the house into which they had been dropped. The house seemed to be empty, and a SOLD sign hung boldly in the front garden. The house had four bedrooms, a small kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. A note sat on the bench, with Tai's name on it.

_Dear Tai, Kari, Pohe and Aviana,_

_This house is for the four of you to stay in whilst you are here. Don't worry about the financial side of things, we have everything covered. You should just spend your time concentrating on your respective tasks. Good luck!_

_Marnia_

Tai read the note out loud and when he had finished Aviana grinned.

"This is so cool! I never knew that my job would involve traveling to other planets. And to think that I used to complain when I was younger because my family was destined to protect you Kari," Kari's response was to just laugh.

"You're never going to change, are you Avi? You're the best protector I could ever have!" she impulsively hugged the hyper-active girl. The two boys watched this exchange with dubious expressions.

"Tai, you don't expect me to act like that, do you?" the youngest in the room asked, "Because I really enjoy being sane, I really do!" Tai grinned.

"Don't worry Pohe, I won't ask you to have a sex change," Pohe laughed and it was the girls' turn to stare. Tai just shrugged their stares off and got to the point.

"Hey Kari, what's our last name going to be? We should say that the four of us are related. I know that we look pretty different, but I can soon change our appearances so that we have a more family-like look. However, I am no good at coming up with names," Kari frowned, indicating that she was thinking.

"How about Yagami? It sounds nothing like Kamiya, but at the same time it sounds like a plausible last name. Now all you have to do is change our appearances. What about we all have blue eyes, like Pohe and Avi? And maybe we should keep our own coloured hair, but make Pohe's darker. Avi's already got brown hair, so it won't really matter. But we will definitely need to make your hair shorter Tai," as she was speaking, Tai was making the changes to the people Kari was indicating. When they were done, they were almost unrecognizable.

"That's pretty cool, isn't it?" Tai grinned, showing off his talent. As soon as he grinned though, he looked a lot like his old self. Pohe hit the elder boy over the head, and that started a mock fight in which Tai ended up winning.

"Uh… sorry to spoil your fun boys, but shouldn't you start focusing on how you're going to meet up with these people?" Aviana asked, bringing them back to the point. Kari looked at her watch to see that it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I already have a plan;" Tai told her quickly, "All I have to do is find out which course Sora is taking at Uni and enroll myself in it. Then I can sit next to her in class and start talking to her from there." Kari smiled.

"That's a good idea, but how are you going to find out what she's studying?" Tai thought about it for a second before he began walking out of the room.

"I'll answer that when I have found out," he called over his shoulder, "Pohe, you should enroll yourself at the nearest high school. You're not old enough for university yet." The young boy nodded and the two boys left together, leaving the two girls standing in the room.

"How are you going to find your guy Kari?" Aviana asked, running her hand through her long brown hair, "Are you going to find out where he goes to uni?" Kari shook her head.

"I'm just going to bump into him 'accidentally'. He is so kind that he'll help me up and we can start talking and stuff. But there is something important that I absolutely have to do first."

"And what would that be?"

"I have to change out of these clothes. I want to look especially pretty when I crash into T.K again."

* * *

Pohe left Tai as they neared the high school. Tai carried on his way to the university alone, his thoughts wandering back to the girl he was going to find. What happened if he was too late? She could already be engaged to Matt and she could have forgotten all about him for all he knew. It had been four years, and that was a long time as far as he was concerned.

"Can I help you? You look a little lost," Tai jumped as he realised that the girl was talking to him. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and the most beautiful crimson eyes that Tai had ever seen.

"I'm uh… looking for the…" he quickly glanced down and saw her holding a book about educating small children, "I'm looking for the primary education building. I just transferred to this uni from elsewhere and I am kind of lost. Could you please help me?" The girl smiled.

"Of course. I happen to be going there now. Do you have a lecture with Professor Lindley?" he nodded, seeing that she had that lecture, "That's where I was heading now. My name is Sora Takenouchi, and you would be?" They began to walk towards a building to Tai's left. He had barely noticed that he had arrived at the uni before Sora had stopped him.

"My name's Tai Yagami. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," he grinned at her and she stopped suddenly, a funny expression on her face, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and continued to walk, and forced a smile.

"You just reminded me of a friend I had a long time ago. He disappeared four years ago and… his name was Tai and he had a grin that is very similar to yours. His younger sister Kari disappeared a year ago and… it's a very weird situation," Sora explained, a lifetime of memories with her best friend flooding back to her. Tai put on a shocked expression.

"Hey… this may sound weird, but I have a sister called Kari… she's younger than me by three years," he said this purposefully, so she would not find out later and think that he had been hiding it from her.

"That's not weird, it's freaky. Are you sure that you didn't disappear from here and lose your memory and think that you were from somewhere else?" Tai laughed.

"No, I assure you that I remember my whole life. My brother Pohe makes sure of that, though how he seems to know my whole life story when he's only fifteen really gets to me," he had to keep on throwing in things that weren't in the life that she knew, otherwise she would get very suspicious.

"I guess that I was just being hopeful. He was my best friend and I really miss him. Anyway, here is the building. Where are your books?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't carrying anything.

"I have to buy them after class. My uni used a different text, but I'm sure that I will soon catch on," he followed her into the building and hoped that he wasn't going to stuff this up. He really needed to stay near her if he was going to either get over her or make her fall for him yet again.

"Okay, I'm sure you will," for some reason Sora felt as though nothing was missing anymore. It was as if befriending this new Tai she had filled the gap he had left in her life. She pushed the thought firmly away from her mind though, not willing to try and understand what they meant, "Hey, we'd better find a seat soon otherwise we're going to look ridiculous, come on!" He followed her to two seats in the middle row and he sat where she indicated.

"This looks like a pretty fun class," Tai commented, looking around at all of the posters and decorations in the room. Sora nodded.

"Professor Lindley is the best. She never questions you and we have a lot of fun. Why did you choose to do this course anyway?"

"I thought that it would be fun and it sounded like my type of course. And my best friend thought it would be good, so I did it. I don't regret it either," this last statement was true. He was enjoying Sora's company immensely, even though he could not tell her who he was, "What about you?" Sora's expression turned a little sad before she replied.

"Primary school was one of the best times in my life and I had a great teacher. My best friend and I both loved the teacher and she helped us a lot. I have always wanted to give other kids a good time at school, so I did this course. When I was sixteen though, I was thinking about fashion designing, but when Tai disappeared I finally realised that that career did not really suit me. I thought back to what I enjoyed and realised that this course would be the best for me and I haven't regretted it since!" she smiled, "Besides, this job means that I get to play around with the kids and meet a hell of a lot more people. My mother thought I was crazy at first, but she learnt to live with it." Tai grinned inwardly as he pictured the look that Sora's mother would have given her.

"I haven't really known you for very long, but I can tell you that you'll make a very good teacher," Tai told her sincerely, and she blushed in response.

"Thanks… hey, a group of my friends are meeting in the park after this lecture. Do you want to come and hang out with us? You can come and meet all of my friends and my boyfriend and we can learn more about each other. I would like to be friends with you and I know that they'd like you. What do you say?" he was surprised that this was turning out to be so easy.

"Sure! I don't know many people around here and it would be great to meet some more people."

"Great! I'm sure that you'll make a heap of friends in no time," she grinned at him and he was about to reply when the professor walked into the room and began to talk. He sat back and listened, smiling to himself that everything was turning out great. Fate really was being kind to him.

* * *

After Kari had gotten changed into something she felt was 'prettier' than what she had previously been wearing, she set off alone to find T.K. To both Aviana's and Kari's surprise the closets in the house had been full of clothes for them to wear. Aviana had changed out of the pajamas which she had been wearing and had gone adventuring into the city of Odaiba, promising to be home by six o'clock. So Kari was walking along to the park, looking intently for her ex-boyfriend.

"Excuse me miss," Kari whirled around to find a blond-haired guy with bright blue eyes looking at her, "But does your name happen to be…" he trailed off when he saw her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing that he looked a little crestfallen. He sighed and looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that… it's just that you look a lot like my little brother's ex-girlfriend and… she's been missing for just over a year now and I guess I was just hoping that you were her," Kari just smiled.

"My name is Kari Yagami, it's nice to meet you," she told him, watching his eyes widen as he heard the name Kari, "I may not be your brother's ex-girlfriend, but I am a nice person." He smiled.

"There's no doubt that you are. My name's Matt Ishida and it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he apologised.

"It's okay; I have nothing to do anyway. My brothers, my sister and I just moved here and so I don't know anybody around. I was just having a walk around to see what Odaiba is like. My brother Tai always tells me that I should get out of the house more often," Matt could hardly believe his ears.

"That's weird… my brother's ex-girlfriend's name was Kari and she had an older brother named Tai… I mean, if you want to meet some people I'm on my way to meet some friends of mine. You can come along if you wish," her eyes lit up. This was exactly what she wanted.

"I'd love to come and meet some new people. Are you sure that's okay?" the blond nodded.

"Yeah of course it's okay! My friends and I could do with meeting new people. We're supposed to meet in about ten minutes, so we should hurry. We're meeting near the university because my girlfriend has a class. You're more than welcome to attend."

"Thanks; it would be my pleasure to attend. Hopefully you and your group of friends will help me and my rather strange family to settle in here," Matt smiled and began to lead the way.

"So you have a brother called Tai and you mentioned something about a sister?" he asked, genuinely interested in her family life. She nodded.

"My brother Tai is twenty-one… around your age I think. My younger brother Pohe is fifteen, and my sister Avi is my twin sister. My parents died a couple of years ago, so Tai basically looks after us. We're a rather strange family, but it all works out in the end," she paused, a little unsure what to say next, "What about your family? You mentioned that you have a little brother."

"Yeah, my little brother T.K… he is a good little brother. When Kari disappeared last year he kind of went back into his shell a bit. I feel as if I barely know him anymore… but you don't need to listen to me complaining about my little brother. My parents divorced when I was about eight years old, and T.K lives with my mum whilst I live with my dad. My mother recently got remarried and I inherited a step-sister, but I don't know her well at all. T.K knows her a little, but she is fifteen and so we don't really have much in common."

"Ah, I know what you mean. When we were younger Tai complained that we were leaving Pohe out all of the time, so he went and made up a language with Pohe so that he wouldn't be left out. They don't speak it very much now, but when they want to keep secrets, they use it often," they entered the park and continued to walk through so that they could get closer to the university.

"Isn't Pohe a weird name? I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, but it seems to be a little weird to me," Matt admitted politely, not wanting to insult her 'brother.' Kari just laughed.

"My parents were… weird is one way to describe them. Completely wacky is another way. My mother was a health food nut and she concocted terrible meals of "Spinach Omelet Surprise" and other crazy things like that. My siblings and I spent most of our time throwing up after we ate her food. Pohe's name was the result of a dare, if I remember correctly. But he's used to it and he likes that fact that our parents were daring enough to be different. Avi's name would also be considered a little different, although it sounds like it could be a name. Her full name is Aviana you see," Matt just shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You certainly do have a weird family. Anyway, a couple of my friends are over there. Let's go and introduce you to them," they walked over to where Ken, Yolie, T.K and Izzy were waiting.

"Hey guys," Matt said easily as he approached them.

"Hey Matt…" the voices trailed off as they saw Kari. Their eyes went wide, but as she came closer, their expressions changed to that of disappointment.

"This is Kari Yagami. I accidentally mistook her for Kari and… yeah. Her family just recently moved here and so she doesn't know anyone," they all politely nodded at her, still shocked at her resemblance to the Kari they knew. Everyone quickly introduced themselves and soon they managed to hide their disappointment that she had not been the person they wanted her to be.

"Why did your family choose to move here? Ever since the 'terrorist attacks' here a few years ago, more people have been moving away than have been moving here," Izzy's curiosity was shining through again and Kari could barely hide a smile. She quickly thought up an alibi before she answered.

"Tai transferred his uni course to this uni because he hated the lecturers at his past one. Pohe didn't care either way… he is only in high school and he's generally a quiet kid, and Avi and I like seeing new places, so we didn't care either. And anyway, Tai's the one looking after us so we didn't really have much of a choice. Pohe, Tai and Avi are my siblings by the way," they were looking at her as though she had grown a second head or something. The appearance of a Kari and the mention of a Tai had seemingly been too much for them, especially as Kari looked so much like her old self.

"KARI!" she turned quickly to see Mimi and Joe making their way towards the group. Mimi had been the one to call out, an amazed expression on her face. As they came closer however, her expression changed. Joe, who had been readjusting his glasses as though they were responsible for the mix-up, just sighed.

"You got the right name, but I'm afraid that I am not the Kari you are looking for," she wasn't really lying, because they were not looking for Kari, the leader of Livania, but plain old Kari Kamiya, "My name is Kari Yagami. It's nice to meet you." Mimi blushed a little.

"I'm sorry for my outburst it's just that…"

"I look a lot like a girl called Kari that you all used to know. It's freaky, but true. What is your name?" the introductions extended a little further as Joe and Mimi introduced themselves to Kari. A few seconds after they had finished, Pohe walked up behind Kari and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, have you seen Tai?" the boy looked different due to Tai's illusion and Kari would not have recognised him had he not spoken Malorinen, the language of the people from Malorin.

"Pohe, you know that I don't understand you when you speak like that," she pretended, and he jumped.

"Uh… sorry, I keep on forgetting that for some reason. I was asking if you had seen Tai, he needs to sign something at the school," she was surprised.

"Isn't he back from uni yet? I thought that he would be back by now," she frowned and then she remembered that Matt's girlfriend had had a class. If she was right, then Matt's girlfriend was Sora and Tai had set out to look for her so that he could join her class, "Actually, now that I think about it, I remember him telling me that he had a lecture. He should be home soon. Why don't you wait around here with me for a while? These people are really nice… they heard that we didn't know anyone and offered to be our friends." Pohe shrugged, guessing that these were the people which they had been looking for.

"I don't really mind. The longer it is before I find Tai, the better. I'm not that fond of school," she laughed.

"Hey guys, this is my little brother Pohe. He's a little strange sometimes, but then again, once you meet my other brother you will see that he's not one-of-a-kind," Kari smiled at Pohe, who just gave her a 'look.'

"Hi," was all he said, trying to get his mind around the fact that he was supposed to be speaking Japanese. He knew the language well, as Tai had taught him, but it was a little difficult to adjust to the language. They chatted for a while as other digidestined arrived, and Kari was beginning to find it tiresome to keep on repeating the same story. Finally only Sora was yet to arrive.

"She's often late," Matt commented when Ken asked where she was, "Her lectures tend to go over-time because… well, she explained it to me once, but I didn't really understand. She said something about it was interesting to talk to the lecturer afterwards about things… or at least that's what I think she said anyway." Matt was still in his band it turned out, and they played all around Japan. His band had even been interviewed on the T.V. and they were looking forward to touring overseas sometime soon.

"Lecturers are interesting people to talk to if you're interested in what they are talking about," Davis told him, stating the obvious very simply. Everyone just laughed.

"Ah Davis, you're never going to learn, are you?" T.K asked him rhetorically, shaking his head at his friend.

"Huh?" was Davis' only reply. Mimi rolled her eyes and looked for a way to change the subject.

"Oh look, Sora's coming now," everyone turned to look where Mimi was pointing.

"Hey Pohe, I guess that answers your question," he raised his eyebrow, confused by what she had just said.

"You asked where Tai was, and that's the answer. He must be in the same class as your friend," she referred to Matt in the latter sentence and he shrugged.

"Sora does like to make friends at uni. Anyway, let's go meet her and then we can finally get all of these introductions over with," everyone shrugged at his attempt at humour and followed him to greet the two new arrivals…

End of Chapter 3

Litanya: I'm sorry to end it here, but I have to go and do my history essay, and my brain refused to let me until I finished this chapter. Actually… I think I'll do my TOK homework first… anyway, please review if you like and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that the romance parts will come soon, when I have time. School starts again on Tuesday, so I may not have much time to write, but I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Anyway, goodnight/day or whatever!


	4. Chapter 4

Litanya: Hi! Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic: Fruitloop Trooper, Andrain John, Kay, judyclever, Janay, anon, dragonninja142000 and Agumon 2005. I appreciate the reviews very much. In response to Andrain John' review, I had no idea that there were rules for a dimensional rift, so in this universe, they do not exist. The elders know what they are doing… trust me. The Elders may have some ability to see into the future… Anyway, I do not own Digimon, and I apologise if I have broken any rules about inter-dimensional travel.

**_Worlds Apart_**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Sora does like to make friends at uni. Anyway, let's go meet her and then we can finally get all of these introductions over with," everyone shrugged at his attempt at humour and followed him to greet the two new arrivals, "Hey Sora, who's your new friend?" The auburn haired girl stopped as the others came to her and finished off what she was saying to her companion.

"…and that's why tennis is much better than soccer. Hey guys, what's up?" she had finally noticed that her friends were approaching them. She had been so engaged in the conversation with Tai that she had not noticed anything else. She had not had such a heated discussion about the finer points of tennis and soccer since Tai had left. It made her feel strange. This Tai was so similar to the Tai that she had grown up with and she felt her heart warming to him. As soon as she had seen him she had known that he would become special to her, but she never thought that he would almost replace her ex-boyfriend/best friend.

"Tai, I need to talk to you about something," Pohe told him, reverting back to his native tongue. The elder boy frowned before shrugging.

"Is it urgent or can it wait until we get home?" Sora and the others watched as the two conversed in that foreign tongue, a little mesmerized by the rolling rhythm and softness of the language.

"It can wait. But you did forget to get Kari to enroll in school as well. She is only eighteen remember," Tai hit the top of his head, as if that would erase his mistake.

"Darn, I forgot about that. It'll have to wait until tomorrow," he turned to Kari and reverted back to Japanese, "You forgot to enroll in school Kari. Why didn't you remind me that you still need to go?" Sora was confused. Although Tai had told her that he had siblings, she hadn't really expected them to be with her friends.

"I take it that this is your sister? And this is your brother?" she asked Tai, finally grabbing his attention. He nodded.

"Pohe, Kari, this is Sora. She takes the same class as me at uni," Kari smiled at Sora, genuinely pleased to see her again. She had always liked the auburn-haired girl.

"Now everyone is finally introduced and…"

"KARIII! I love this place!" Avi made her dramatic entrance at this point in time. She was running towards them with her arms out wide and a huge smile on her face. T.K turned to Kari, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uh… do you know her?" Kari hid her face in her hands for a second.

"That is my twin sister Avi. She's a little… crazy. She loves sugar and when she has even the tiniest bit…" she gestured to where her 'sister' was jumping up and down, telling Pohe what she had seen on her brief journey around the city. T.K laughed.

"I guess that proves the theory that twins are not identical in personality. I overheard your brother asking you why you weren't enrolled at school yet. If you want, I can take you down there tomorrow morning because I have to go there and check my timetable. School starts again the day after tomorrow," she brightened. This was the kind of thing that she was looking for.

"That would be great! Sometimes schools can be so confusing, with millions of rooms and I often get lost. It would be great if you could show me where to go. Tai is about as good at finding rooms as a monkey and Avi isn't much better," T.K smiled and she noticed that even his eyes were smiling. When she had first arrived, his eyes had been dull, lifeless. She smiled to herself as she realised that he had missed her. That would make her job easier. Tai, on the other hand, knew that his job was going to be much harder.

"Sora, our plans for tonight are still on, aren't they?" Matt asked his girlfriend casually, trying to remember what their exact plans were. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course they are! That is, unless you want to dump me or something," she joked, watching his expression. Tai sighed inwardly, but didn't let his disappointment show on the outside. He had hoped that Sora and Matt had broken up by now, so that it would make his job easier, but they had been going out for three years. This did not look promising.

"I pick you up at seven, right?" Sora rolled her eyes.

"No, the movie starts at seven. You pick me up at six-thirty. You forgot the details again, didn't you?" although she pretended that it was all a joke, Sora did feel offended that he had forgotten the details of their date… again. It wasn't the first time he had done this. But in a way, she found that she didn't care. She felt as though dates with Matt were just routine. They would go out to a movie, then eat dinner, then go home. They were fun, but she felt as though something were missing. When she had dated Tai on the other hand… she had never known what they were going to do on a date. The activities had varied from playing soccer to having dinner at a fancy restaurant (at which they had been thrown out of for having a mini food fight.) But she pushed these thoughts away and instead crossed over to him and put her head on his shoulder, tired with all of these confusing thoughts. Tai saw her move and saw it as a sign that Sora was in love with Matt. It hurt, but he knew that he could do nothing about it. If she wanted to be with Matt, it was her choice and he would abide by it. But he was also not going to give up after only a few hours with her. He quickly turned to Izzy, eager to find a way out of there for the moment.

"Hey… Izzy is it? Could you please tell me the time? I forgot my watch."

"It's almost 5," this was Tai's chance and he took it gratefully.

"Eep! I have to get to the bookstore before it closes! Avi, Kari, Pohe follow me. I need to make sure you all have your books for school and I need to pick up something for uni. It was nice meeting all of you guys. Sora, our lecture's at 10 tomorrow?" he hesitated on asking her again, but he wanted to make sure it was then. She just laughed.

"For the tenth time today, yes," Tai just grinned a little sheepishly.

"Sorry, I have a bad memory at times. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on gang!" and he almost dragged his 'siblings' away as fast as he could.

"Hey Tai, what's the rush? I was having a nice conversation with T.K!" Kari complained as they finally slowed down a little, "Why'd you suddenly talk about school and books and rush off?" Avi and Pohe were chatting merrily behind them and so Tai decided to tell her the truth. He would tell Pohe later, but he didn't know Avi very well at all.

"I just got a little uncomfortable around Sora and Matt. They've been dating for three years now and it doesn't look like they're going to break up either. I mean, he forgot the details of their date and she still just laughed it off. If I ever forgot about a date, she'd kill me. Argh… at least T.K seems to be _very_ interested in you. Maybe one of us will be able to get an advantage out of this," Kari felt bad. Whilst her hopes were rising, Tai's seemed to have fallen to rock bottom.

"You're not giving up on her, are you? We still have two months you know," he grinned.

"Of course I'm not giving up yet! I just said that she seems to be head-over-heels in love with Matt, but sometimes looks can be deceiving. Now, I have to get a few books for uni. Tomorrow is a new day after all."

* * *

Kari groaned as her alarm clock went off. She reached out with her left hand and tried desperately to turn it off so that the annoying beeping would stop. She knew that she had to get up to meet T.K, but a little more sleep would be nice. She could skip breakfast… she hit the alarm off and was about to snuggle back up to get to sleep when she heard a loud banging sound, followed by a few swear words in Malorinen and another few in Japanese. She sighed and reluctantly hopped out of bed to see what had happened to her brother. She grabbed her things for a shower as she left her room and almost tripped over her brother as she left her room.

"What did you do this time Tai?" she asked, seeing that he was desperately trying to gather up a small pile of crystals. He looked up for a second; saw that she was heading for the bathroom before shrugging and continuing to gather his pile.

"I tripped and sent these flying. It's not very important, but these crystals are supposed to help my illusions somehow. I haven't damaged them or my illusions, but I like to have them all on me most of the time. Anyway, you need to get going or you're going to be late. I'll make us some breakfast. You just make sure that you're ready and that Avi and Pohe are awake too. Pohe should be up by now because he usually has training at this time in a morning, but I know what Avi can be like," and then he stood up, taking his little pile of crystals into his right hand, and walked away.

_'Tai always was weird in the mornings… why on Earth does he carry them around most of the time? Eh… I don't really care either way,'_ she banged on the door to Avi's room as she went past and she heard a muffled 'what?' coming from inside.

"You have to get up Avi… we're getting enrolled in school today, remember?" there was another groan and a bump before Kari decided to move on. She would be late herself if she didn't get moving. She quickly showered and within fifteen minutes she was eating breakfast with Tai and Pohe. Avi had emerged from her room, but Kari had no idea where her 'twin' had gone.

"Tai, are you going to sign those forms for me?" Pohe asked, trying to speak Japanese, but ending up mingling the languages. Tai swallowed his cereal and nodded.

"I have to otherwise you won't be allowed at school, but I have to rush off afterwards. And please remember that you're supposed to speak Japanese at school otherwise they'll call you 'the weird kid' or something like that. I know that you are weird and all, but they can be pretty cruel at high school here," Pohe just rolled his eyes and sighed, making Tai feel pretty old.

"I know Tai, I know. They'll probably think that I'm weird anyway though, so I don't really care. Shouldn't we be going if you're going to sign the papers and then get to uni? Oh, and to make sure we meet T.K too," Kari frowned and looked around the room.

"Where is Avi? She got up; I saw her leave her room, but I have no idea where she is," there was a small yelp from next to her.

"I'm right here Kari! Are you blind or something?" Tai, Pohe and Kari all jumped and looked at the chair where the voice had come from.

"Avi?" Pohe asked tentatively, looking at the chair.

"Yeah, why are you looking at me like that?" she obviously had no idea that she was invisible.

"Tai, did you happen to break one of those crystals or something when you dropped them?" Kari asked him, thinking that this could be a problem with his illusion system.

"Nope, I have them all and they are all intact. Wait a sec… I have a feeling that I may have changed the illusion in my sleep. I tend to do that sometimes," he closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon Avi popped back into sight, sitting completely ready on the chair next to Kari.

"What is wrong with you guys? You were all looking at me funny. Was I invisible or something?" Avi whined, feeling a little sulky at having to get up so early.

"Actually Avi, you were invisible. Anyway, Pohe's right. We have to leave now, so let's go!" Tai did not want to dwell on his mistake, so they made it to the school in record time, as Tai almost ran there. He just wanted to get to uni so that he could talk to Sora and forget about making Avi invisible.

"Kari, over here!" Tai smiled inwardly as he noticed that T.K was concentrating only on Kari. It was like he had almost forgotten about the rest of them.

"Hi T.K!" it seemed like the attraction wasn't only one-way, but Kari knew more about the situation. She was halfway to where T.K was standing before Tai even turned to face him.

"Hi guys," T.K finally managed to say before he turned back to Kari, "Are you ready to sign up?"

"Do you know what forms I need to sign because my uni class starts soon and I need to get there…? Sorry to try to get this over with, but…" he trailed off and shrugged as he realised how old he had just sounded. He didn't like it.

"Oh yeah, it'll only take a few minutes I think. This school isn't really interested in forms because then they have to read and classify more information. The office is this way," they followed him along some corridors and around a few classrooms before they finally arrived at the office. The enrolment process only took a few minutes and soon Tai was heading back out of the school, almost having to run because he was so late.

"Pohe and I are going to go and check out the shopping mall. We have been planning this since yesterday," Avi said innocently, smiling politely, "We'll see you later Kari." Pohe had opened his mouth to object, but realising what Avi was doing, he just nodded instead.

"Bye!" and they walked out of the school, leaving Kari all alone with T.K….

End of Chapter 4

Litanya: I'm so sorry that this is so late, I have been busy with school and writer's block and sheer laziness I'm afraid. I promise that the chapter will be out next week, probably next Monday or Tuesday Australian time… which would be Sunday or Monday American time I think… anyway, it doesn't matter. Everything will soon fall into place, things like why I didn't change their names and stuff. Anyway, review if you want and have a good night/evening/afternoon/morning!


	5. Chapter 5

Litanya: Hi again. For those of you who decided to stick around and see if this fic is actually going anywhere… thank you. This chapter is going to focus mainly on Takari as I couldn't resist making it easier for Kari . (Besides… Takari is so cute!) Anyway, I will now get on with the fic. I do not own Digimon, and although I cannot actually use the songs, Simple Plan is a really good band to listen to for this fic. Their music actually inspired some of the things here.

**_Worlds Apart_**

**_Chapter 5_**

"So I take it that you've been abandoned for the day?" T.K asked her as Avi and Pohe left, Avi dragging the unwilling teenager down the corridor. Kari loved Avi for making sure that she was alone with T.K, but she did feel sorry for her brother's friend.

"Yeah, it looks like it. I don't understand why Avi didn't talk to me about going shopping. Then again… we do have different tastes and sometimes I refuse to allow her into some shops that she wants to look in. Anyway, what are your plans for today?" he shrugged.

"I didn't really have any, to tell you the truth," he didn't say that he had left the day free in case she was free. She smiled innocently.

"Well, would you like to hang out? You can show me the glorious sites of Odaiba," she pleaded, making puppy eyes at him. He laughed, pretending that he hadn't wanted her to say something like that.

"I suppose that I could take some time to do that. I wouldn't want you to get lost during your first few weeks of living here. I'll make a deal with you. I'll show you around the city if you promise to be my best friend for a while. My last best friend disappeared last year sometime and since then I haven't really had a close friend. Will you promise to be my friend?" this took her a little off guard, and he was surprised that he had said it as well.

"Okay, I promise," she told him sincerely, wanting nothing more than to make sure he was happy. He smiled, but inside he was confused. He knew that she reminded him of Kari, but why did he decide to replace her with this new Kari? Maybe it was the similarity in the name, or maybe it was the way that this new Kari looked almost exactly the same as _his_ Kari. But for either or neither of those reasons, he had done it. He had let this new Kari become his friend… no, his best friend.

_'I'm officially crazy,'_ he decided, _'I have known this girl for a day and I am already telling her that she has to be my best friend. She could be an insane pyromaniac, or her family could be on the run from the Police… but I trust her. As soon as I saw her I knew that I wouldn't be able to ignore her, that I wouldn't be able stop myself from becoming her friend. Why? Just because she looks too much like the Kari that I miss every single day.'_ He immediately dropped this line of thought and buried it under a million other thoughts. He wanted it to stay there forever.

"Are we going to get going now or are we going to stand here for another few minutes?" Kari asked him lightly, seeing that he was deep in thought, "As much as I love school, I think I prefer other places. So what are the famous Odaiba sites?" He laughed and began to lead her out of the building, still burying his earlier thoughts away.

"I wouldn't exactly call them famous, but I can show you the fun places to go. Places like the cinemas, the best shopping malls and, most importantly, the place where you can buy the best ice-cream in the world! There are a few other places as well, but we can see them on the way. Lets' go!" the first place that they visited was the flower shop owned by Sora's mother.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" they looked up from the flowers they had been looking at to see Sora standing in front of them.

"I thought you had a uni lecture… Tai left quite a while ago for it," Kari commented, surprised to see the girl there. She had a bag with her, and she indicated to it.

"I'm just on my way there. Your brother probably left early because he didn't want to get lost again, but our lecture only begins in twenty minutes. That was why I was asking why you were here, because it's so early in the morning. I would have thought that you guys would still be sleeping now."

"I normally would be," Kari admitted, "But I had to enroll at the school today and sometimes living in a house with my siblings can be very loud. Tai actually woke me up this morning by tripping over and dropping the- well, something made of glass or something- loudly on the ground. If it hadn't been for those things I would still be asleep."

"I was helping Kari, Avi and Pohe enroll at the school," T.K explained, seeing Sora give him a sly smile, "And I needed to pick up my timetable. They stuffed a few of my classes up last semester and I needed to make sure that they didn't do the same this time around." Sora nodded, before looking at her watch.

"Anyway, I'd better go otherwise I _will_ miss my class. Have fun guys!" she didn't race out of the shop, but she did go pretty fast. Kari giggled as she remembered when Sora had been going out with her brother.

"What's so funny?" T.K asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing really. Sora just reminded me of my brother's ex-girlfriend, that's all. I bumped into her a lot before she had a date with my brother, and then she would always have to run to get there on time. Sorry about laughing, but I always found it funny. Tai wanted to kill me though. For some reason he didn't find it funny to see his girlfriend angry at him for being late, when she had been late herself."

"Oh… okay. My brother is usually late to his dates with Sora all of the time, but that is mainly because he forgets about them. He has a really bad memory and because he is usually busy with his band, he forgets the time. As a result he is almost always late, but Sora just doesn't seem to mind. I guess that they have such a tight relationship that as long as he finally arrives, she can forgive him," he didn't realise that this wasn't what she wanted to hear, and continued, "I'm really happy for my brother. He loves Sora so much and he was always pushed to the background back when Sora was dating Tai… you know, the one that lived here. He was so happy when she asked him out, but at the same time he felt guilty about it because Tai was also his best friend. When Tai disappeared that day… he felt that it was his fault. He never said it out loud, but he made sure that he was in charge of hundreds of ways to try and find Tai. At one point he hadn't eaten for a week because he was trying so hard to find him. But he never did… If he didn't have Sora I don't know what he would do." Kari felt terrible. She remembered how hard Matt had tried to find her brother, even when they had known that it was hopeless. Matt was one of her closest friends and as much as she wanted her brother to be happy, she did not want to take away the happiness that Matt had gained.

"That must be tough on him," she commented, "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a best friend. The closest thing I can think of to that would be to break up with a boyfriend or something, but that is nowhere near as bad as what your brother went through." T.K shrugged.

"It was harder for Sora. But now I'm going to take you to the local cinemas, so that you know where you can go to catch a good movie. Let's go!" and before she could say another word he turned and left the store, leaving her no other option but to follow.

* * *

"Hey Tai, over here!" although the brunette had left earlier than her to get to uni, Sora had still arrived first, "How come you're so late? I bumped into your sister and T.K and they told me that you had left them a while ago to get here." He shrugged casually, trying hard to even out his breathing.

"I uh… took a wrong turn and ended up on the other side of town. I had to go and ask directions from some shop a few streets away, so I am running a little late. Besides, the lecture only starts in five minutes, so we're fine."

"Actually, the lecture starts in half an hour. I had a feeling that you were one of those people who are always late, so I told you ten so that you wouldn't be here late for the class. So, we have half an hour to bum around in, so what would you like to do?"

"Could you help me find the soccer club? I want to sign up, but I have no idea where to go," she could not help but think that he was so much like her Tai that it hurt, but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I know where it is. Follow me," he frowned as she began to walk away. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know how to help her, "So were you a part of a soccer team where you used to live?"

"Yeah, I was the team captain. I loved my team and I really, really didn't want to leave, but in the end I had no choice," he remembered his team from high school and sighed. He missed them a lot.

"I'm sure that you did have some choice in the matter."

"Well… yeah, I guess I did but… it doesn't matter. Is the team here good?" she knew that he was hiding something, but she did not want to pry.

"They do pretty well, but our tennis team is stronger. However, Tai used to say, 'that's because the opposing team are all scared away by the sight of the team.' I don't agree with that of course, but… he did. Anyway, the soccer team has won quite a few matches this year. Ken joined the team this year and he's a really good player. You may have heard of him before you met him the other day, as he used to be quite famous for being a genius and a great soccer player."

"Now that you put it that way, I have heard of him. It was all over the news when he went missing, but I never really paid much attention at the time. He plays here?"

"Yeah, he does. He came to this uni at the beginning of last year, and our soccer team has been the best ever since. There were a few good players on the team before, but having Ken there makes them even better. Usually there wouldn't be any places for you on the team, but someone quit because they couldn't get to the games. There is a try-out session this afternoon, after our lectures. Then we'll get to see if you are as good at soccer as you claim," she teased, feeling completely comfortable to say whatever she thought when she was around him.

"I'll have you know that I was once offered a spot at the academy for potential players of the Japanese team, thank you very much," she was surprised.

"You are really that good?" she asked, remembering what her Tai had told her the year before he had disappeared, "Only the best players get offered that chance, and I knew a very good player. He was offered a spot there too, but he wouldn't take it because he said… I can't really remember, but he wouldn't take the spot on the team." He knew that she did remember, but he didn't say anything.

"I had something that I had to do, so I couldn't take the offer, but I was tempted. Plus my girlfriend at the time would have killed me. She loved soccer and all, but she would have hanged me if she thought that I left her for the game," he was again mixing truth with lies. If Sora wanted to read into it, it was her own fault.

"I wouldn't blame her. If my boyfriend ever told me he was going to live in Tokyo just so he could play soccer I would be very upset. Here's the sign-up sheet," they had eventually arrived at their destination…

To be continued…

Litanya: I am very sorry that I have to stop it here, but I think that the next chapter is going to be quite long and so here was a good time to break it up. Plus I went to an 18th last night and so am very tired. The next update should be in two weeks. I would do it in a week, but I have a major History assignment due in on Friday and so I have no time to write this week. Plus I'm sick, so that is another reason. Anyway, I hope that you are enjoying this and have a good whatever-time-of-day-it-is!


	6. Chapter 6

Litanya: I'm sorry if this is a little late, I can't remember when I said that I would update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: I'm sure that this fic won't be going too much longer. I personally don't like this one much anymore… it has turned out to be too different from what I originally had in mind. Anyway, here's the fic! I do not own Digimon.

**_Worlds Apart_**

****

**_Chapter 6_**

Two weeks had passed since T.K had shown Kari around the school, and barely a minute had passed by without him thinking about, talking to, or being with her. Whenever he was alone he would ponder about whether or not she was thinking about him. When he was talking to her on the phone, he wished that he was with her. When he was talking to her in person, he found it hard to keep from staring at her. And it was driving him crazy. He had felt this way for his Kari, the one that he was still in love with, the one that he missed every single second… except for when he was with the new Kari. He felt as though his heart was trying to tell him one thing, but his head was refusing to listen. He lay on the couch, trying to get his mind off the subject of Kari, when his older brother entered the room.

"Hey T.K, is there something wrong? You've been moping around for the past few days. Is there something I can help you with?" he sat on the armchair next to the couch and T.K felt as though he were at a psychiatrist's office.

"Nothing is wrong really… it's just that I can't stop thinking about something no matter how hard I try and it is starting to get annoying. Well… what I'm thinking about isn't annoying, but it's irritating me that I cannot stop thinking… oh, I don't know! I'm confused about it and I can't understand myself… if you know what I mean," T.K had no idea what he was trying to say, but Matt just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just admit it to yourself that you have fallen in love with the new Kari? You are trying to hold onto your feelings for the old Kari and in the process you are ignoring what you feel for the new Kari, at the expense of your happiness and a loss of sleep," T.K's jaw dropped. Matt was actually making sense.

"How do you know all of this?" Matt sighed.

"I've been going through something similar myself. I want to keep on believing that I love Sora but… I can't stop thinking about someone else. And then whenever I see Sora with Tai it just makes sense. However much I like Sora as a friend, and as much as I do not want to hurt her, I know that I have to break up with her otherwise we will both miss our chances for happiness." T.K was surprised. He had just told Kari that he thought that Matt wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Sora, and yet here was his brother, saying that they were just friends pretending to be in love. It was like someone had taken T.K's world and had turned back the clock, back to before Sora and Tai were dating and before he had gotten the courage to ask Kari out. It was so confusing. And for some reason T.K knew that the new Kari and Tai knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm going to go and find Kari," T.K stood, not knowing what to say to his brother. Matt nodded.

"I suppose that I should go and find Sora, but I just don't know what to say. I'll go find her later. Have fun with Kari!" he called as T.K left the apartment. Once his brother had left, he sank back into the chair. What he had told T.K was all true. There was a girl called Melissa that he just could not stop thinking about, and he felt bad. He felt as though he was cheating on Sora when he hadn't really done anything. He knew that he would have to break up with her as soon as possible, but he did not know what to say. He sighed and tried to find the words in his head that he knew would be hard to say aloud.

Tai and Sora had just gotten out of class. Tai yawned as they walked along the garden, and Sora had a far-away expression on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong? You look as though you haven't slept in a few days. Spill; what's wrong?" she blinked and shook her head slightly, as though she was clearing her head.

"I've just been having a few little problems lately; it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, you have to get to soccer training," Tai had easily made it into the team. He had not even had to use his special move in the try-outs and yet he had easily been the best there.

"Training was cancelled today. The coach can't make it and the science students have an important test or something. Anyway, you know the saying. Troubles are halved when you share them with someone. So tell me, what's wrong? I won't let you go until you tell me," she sighed and sat down on the grass at the side of the path. Tai followed, dumping his books next to him.

"You know that I dated Tai, don't you?" he nodded and she continued, "Well, I broke up with him to date Matt. I told him that at the time, and he seemed okay about it. He continued to be my best friend, but I was going out with Matt. He disappeared a few days later. I have felt so guilty ever since. I just want to know if Tai was really upset about me breaking up with him for Matt, or if what he told me was true. I don't think that I can stop blaming myself until I find out." Tai was silent for a moment, thinking of what to reply.

"I… I must have been living in a parallel universe to your Tai. When I was younger I was best friends with a girl and then we started dating and we were really close. Then, about four years ago, she broke up with me because she thought that she was in love with my best friend. Now, I don't know about your Tai, but it really hurt me when that happened. I pretended that it didn't matter; I had to keep my pride, but it really did hurt. I would say that your Tai was just pretending not to care too. I don't know if that helps you or not, but that's my experience," she could see from his eyes that he had been very hurt, but yet she could not stop herself from finding out more about him.

"That is freaky. You are so much like my Tai that it is scary. What were your best friends' names?"

"If I told you that, you wouldn't believe in parallel universes anymore. Let's just say that she was a lot like you, and funnily enough, he was a lot like Matt. It's creepy how similar the situations are. Anyway, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. Even if you had still been going out with Tai he probably would have been taken. You're happy with Matt now and I'm sure that Tai has accepted that, wherever he is," Sora was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to reply. Tai saw that something wasn't right, but he didn't say anything so that she could sort out her thoughts.

"…I'm not altogether sure that I am happy with Matt anymore," she whispered, almost to herself. Hope rose in Tai's chest, but he refused to listen to it. He wanted Sora to be happy, and he did not care if it was with Matt or if it was with him. Her happiness was all that counted. He continued to keep silent, knowing that she would go on, "He is always late for our dates. I know that that sounds stupid, but whenever Tai was late it was because he was a naturally late person. When Matt's late… it's because he was at band practice and forgot the time, or because he forgot that we had even planned a date. I guess that I just wanted to tell myself that I made the right decision when I decided to go out with Matt that I told myself that it didn't matter. I kept on telling myself that as long as I loved Matt and he loved me it would be okay, but I know deep down inside that I don't even love Matt. He is only a close friend. I think that I got confused. Tai had always been my best friend and I had always felt the same for him the entire time. That was when Matt came along. I started to have feelings for Matt which were different to what I felt with Tai. Because Tai had been my best friend for so long, I just assumed that I was in love with Matt and just friends with Tai, when it should have been the other way around. I'm such an idiot." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but it just felt so good to be out in the open.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You cannot be blamed for mistaking the differences between love and friendship. It is a very fine line to cross after all," she didn't look too comforted.

"Have you heard of the digidestined?" Tai was taken by surprise for a second.

"Yeah, they were that group of kids that went to that other world and saved us all, weren't they?"

"Yes. Tai, Matt and I were all digidestined, along with Kari, T.K and the others. We had things called crests, which showed the traits that we were supposed to hold more than the others. For example, Tai held the crest of courage. This meant that the trait he held the most was courage and he truly knew what it meant. My crest is of love. I am supposed to be able to differentiate between the feelings of love and friendship. I could easily tell that T.K and Kari were in love, and I could see that Ken and Yolie were supposed to be together as well. But I couldn't even tell that I was in love with Tai and not Matt. That tells me that my crest should be of stupidity, not love," she was fingering a long chain that hung around her neck. Tai knew that it held a locket, which had the symbol of her crest engraved on it. He had given the locket to her as a present for her fourteenth birthday.

"Well… you know what they say about psychics, right? That they can never predict their own future? Maybe the same thing applies to you. I know that Matt has had a lot of trouble with friendships before," if she had noticed his slip, she didn't acknowledge it. Technically he wouldn't know that Matt held the crest of friendship, but she hadn't picked up on it anyway.

"I guess… but it sucks all the same. Anyway, I shouldn't be complaining to you. I have to be going now anyway. I promised my mother that I would work in the shop for a while. I'll see you tomorrow," she jumped quickly to her feet and began to walk away. Why had she just spilt her guts out to someone she had known for only a little over two weeks? Even Mimi wasn't aware of the problems that she was having, and she and Mimi had become very close over the years. So why would she tell this new Tai? And why was his life so similar to her Tai's life? It was almost as though God had sent this new Tai to save her from her life of misery, to show her that Matt wasn't the one for her. But she now knew that she wanted to be with Tai. It was too late to be with her Tai, but what about this new Tai? Was she supposed to fall in love with him? She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but something told her that it didn't really matter. She knew that something was going to happen soon, and it was going to change her entire life.

Kari, Avi and Pohe were playing cards on the kitchen table, enjoying their Saturday off school. Kari and Avi had piles of homework to do, but as they weren't really going to attend the school for very long, they had both decided not to do it. Well… Kari had decided that it would be a good excuse to have T.K over if she was failing a subject. So the three 'siblings' had decided to play cards whilst Tai was at uni.

"I say that you should just go for it and kiss him," Avi told her 'twin' fearlessly, picking a card from Pohe's pile and grimacing. They were playing Bloody Mary, a game where they had to match the pairs by taking cards from other people, until the only card left was the Queen. The person who ended up with that card lost and was punished by getting hit on the back of the hand by the cards a certain number of times.

"I agree with Avi. He doesn't have a girlfriend, so you won't be accused of boyfriend stealing, and he is obviously smitten with you. If you would just kiss him and get it over with, you can tell him the truth and so you won't have to keep on making up lies. This would mean that you will succeed in your mission and you would be happier. All it takes is one little kiss. It's not like you haven't kissed him before anyway," Kari blushed. Pohe just laughed and took a card. Kari was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll bet you anything that that is T.K. Come on Pohe, let's continue this game upstairs," Avi and Pohe grabbed all of the cards and raced upstairs, leaving Kari alone to answer the door. Unbeknownst to Kari however, was the fact that Avi and Pohe were hiding around the corner, spying on her every move. Kari opened the door to find that Avi had been right. It was T.K at the door.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked as she let him in the house, still thinking about whether she should take Avi and Pohe's advice or not. T.K seemed to be a little distracted too, so he didn't notice that she wasn't really concentrating too much on what she was saying. He could not help staring at her. He finally managed to pull his eyes off her face after about five seconds and realised that he was supposed to answer her. Avi and Pohe were desperately trying not to giggle as they watched the scene unfold, but they had to stuff their hands in their mouths to make sure.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" the conversation was simple, but she couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah, good thanks. I am so glad that we don't have to go to school. I enjoy the social part of it of course, but the work is just so boring. Tai still had to go to uni today though, so I got to laugh at him," she was staring at him out of the corner of her eye, but he was too busy staring at her to notice.

"Watch this," Pohe whispered to Avi, "The people of Malorin don't have powers for nothing." Before Avi could ask him what he meant, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Avi could see a dark purple, almost black aura surrounding him and she knew he was about to use magic. She could also use magic, but her powers were more for healing people than manipulating them.

_'Kiss her,'_ T.K jumped a mile as he heard his subconscious voice tell him to do the very thing that he had gone over there to do. It seemed that he must be taking too long.

"Uh Kari… umm…" but before he could finish his sentence, she had crossed the room, grabbed him kissed him for all she was worth…

And in the corner Avi and Pohe were almost crying with laughter.

Matt was early for once. That was the first thing that she noticed. The second thing she saw was that he was nervous. He was pacing back and forth, muttering things under his breath. She grew a little scared at this. Firstly, he was _never_ early and secondly, he was usually the dictionary definition of cool. She had been surprised once when she had looked up the word 'cool' in the thesaurus and there had been no picture of him, or mention of his name. And here he was, pacing nervously around, muttering to himself.

_'Oh no… we've been dating for a long time. What if… what if he wants to propose to me? I can't… what if… I don't know. What am I supposed to do?'_ it took her all of her courage to walk up to him at that moment. She wanted nothing more than to wake up at that moment and find that it was all a dream.

"Sora…" Matt trailed off and she found herself feeling relieved. His tone of voice had revealed that he was not about to propose.

"You want to break up?" she suggested, suddenly feeling happier. He was confused.

"How did you know?" he asked, wondering if T.K had told her. She smiled.

"I just guessed. I was going to break up with you sometime soon anyway, but I have no idea when. I had a feeling that we were both staying in this relationship only because we were afraid of hurting each other. But earlier today I realised that we are really nothing but friends. That was along the lines of what you were going to say, right?" he nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you understand. I was really worried that I would upset you, so I held it off for a few days. I guess that having this new Tai around has made us both realise a few things."

"Yeah… did you know that he went through a situation a lot like the one Tai went through before he disappeared? His girlfriend broke up with him so that she could go out with his best friend. I learnt that today. It's scary how much they are alike, isn't it?" Matt could see that Sora was falling in love with this new Tai, if she had not already fallen for him. It was just like the situation with T.K. Matt figured that he could see what was happening because he knew what friendship was all about, and what T.K had with the new Kari and what Sora had with the new Tai was definitely _not_ friendship.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Sora almost had a heart attack. What did he mean?

"What!" she exclaimed.

"It is so obvious that the two of you were meant for each other. His name is Tai, he looks a little like Tai, he acts like Tai and you care for him the same as you do Tai. You should just ask him out and get it over and done with," Sora's face was bright red from blushing and Matt could only laugh.

"I don't know what you mean. I have to uh… go home now and think about it. I think that you should take your own advice anyway. Melissa won't be available for too long if you don't ask her," and she ran off before he could reply. She had a lot of thinking to do. As much as she hated to admit it, Matt had a point. _Matt_ had caught on that she felt something for Tai. That meant that she wasn't hiding it as well as she thought that she was. She headed home in a sort of daze. She had a lot to think about, and something told her that she would have to decide soon.

When Tai arrived home he found an astonishing sight. Kari was sitting on T.K's lap, and the two of them were deep in conversation. They were so engrossed in each other that Tai managed to walk into the room, stare at them for a few seconds in disbelief, walk out of the room, enter it again, watch the couple for a few moments and then give up and go upstairs without the couple even noticing. Pohe was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, a huge smirk on his face.

"Have you seen the two lovebirds down there?" he asked Tai as they walked to Tai's room. Tai nodded.

"They didn't even notice I was there… what happened anyway? I thought that Kari was despairing that he would never think of her as more than a best friend or something… at least that was what she told me," Pohe grinned.

"She did think that. However, Avi and I made a suggestion to her. We told her to kiss him and see what happened. Well… to cut a long story short, he was about to kiss her when she surprised him and kissed him instead. They've been kissing and talking ever since. I think Kari may have told him the truth about her identity, but I'm not sure. Avi and I got bored of the kissing fest and played cards until Avi got bored and disappeared somewhere. How about you? Are you having any luck with Sora?" Tai sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

"Yes and no. She thinks that she is in love with me however; she doesn't know that I am me… if you know what I mean. She thinks she loves Tai Kamiya in other words. And she is still with Matt and very confused and I just don't think that this is all working. I just hope that I can get Sora because if not… then Kari won't be able to take T.K back with her. Wait… did you say that T.K and Kari have been kissing a lot? They haven't been doing anything more than that have they?" before Pohe could answer Tai had flown out of the room and was downstairs in a flash.

"Tai, when did you get home?" Kari asked innocently, quickly moving so that she was next to T.K instead of on his lap.

"I got home about ten minutes ago actually. You two were too wrapped up in each other that you didn't notice. T.K, can I have a word with you for a moment?" the blond gulped, gave Kari a small glance and then followed Tai into the kitchen.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" the blond quickly asserted as soon as they entered the room. Tai laughed, amused by the scared look on T.K's face.

"I know that T.K. I just have to keep up the appearance of being the over-protective older brother," the younger boy visibly relaxed as he realised that Tai wasn't going to hurt him.

"Kari told me the truth about you guys. I know that you are Tai Kamiya and stuff… I just don't understand why you won't tell the others your true identity. Sora would dump my brother in an instant if she knew you were back," Tai shrugged.

"We don't know that for sure, and I'll know if she truly likes me for being me if I keep this identity. If she knew I was Tai Kamiya, then she might dump Matt just because she feels guilty for breaking up with me before. Anyway, you'd better be going back to your girlfriend now, otherwise she'll kill me. But remember; I will kill you if you hurt her," T.K nodded and quickly exited the room. Tai sighed and poured himself a glass of milk, hoping that it would help him sort everything out. If he told Sora that he was her Tai, then she might break up with Matt and go out with him. But how could he be sure that she wasn't doing it just to stop feeling guilty? He took a sip of his milk and grabbed a chocolate-chip cookie. Feeling a lot like a small toddler with his snack, he exited the kitchen and went to his room. He had to decide what he was to do, and quickly. It was almost harvest time, and if he wanted to keep Kari and T.K together, he had to make sure that he got Sora…

End of Chapter 6

Litanya: Okay, this is a weird chapter. Anyway, there will probably only be one or two more chapters left of this fic. I will try and write them ASAP, because it is school holidays and once they are over, I will have no time for writing long fics. A few one-shots maybe, as I can finish the ones on my computer, but not chaptered fics. Anyway, feel free to review if you wish and have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

Litanya: Next chapter here. I don't own Digimon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is totally Taiora. Finally the wait if over!

**_Worlds Apart_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Sora had thought about her predicament all day Sunday, and all day Monday. These were the two days that she did not have to go to university, so she did not have to see Tai at all. She found that to be a good thing. But now it was Tuesday, and time for them to meet before their lecture. She was sitting on the grass in front of their lecture hall, staring up at the blue sky. It was a nice spring day, and the clouds were all white and fluffy. She watched as they floated slowly along the sky, every cloud going at the same speed, staying uniformly together in a pack. It looked as though the sky was only a painted picture that God was spinning around, so that every day the sky would look different. But then one cloud broke the pattern. It was going in the same direction as the others; it was the same colour and roughly the same shape. But it seemed to race through the sky. She shook her head slightly, confused at what she was seeing. Although the cloud appeared to be zooming along, it was still in its place in the sky. She must have imagined it breaking the pattern.

"Hey Sora, sorry I'm late," Tai arrived at their little spot and collapsed on the ground. He was breathing a little heavily, as if he had run the whole way there.

"You overslept again, didn't you?" it was more of a statement than a question, but his answer surprised her.

"No, I had to go and see Kari's teacher. Apparently she isn't doing any work and she's been 'influencing' other members of the class. She and Avi have to stay behind for a detention after school, along with T.K," he grinned, "It appears that T.K is one of Kari's 'victims.' He has stopped handing in work as well." That worried him, if the truth were to be known. If T.K _couldn't_ go with them then he would have to catch up on a lot of work, just because he hadn't been doing it now. Then again, if he couldn't go, he needed to spend as much time as he could with Kari before they had to leave.

"I never imagined Kari would be the rebellious type… or T.K either. But… they're going to miss your game!" Tai was playing his second game for the university's team that afternoon, after their classes. He shrugged.

"Kari's seen me play soccer millions of times. She used to come with my parents all of the time," he told her truthfully. His parents always went to his games. In fact, they were going to his game this afternoon. His parents had been told of his whereabouts when he had 'disappeared' because the Elders understood that it would be hard for them. Heck, his parents had _agreed_ that he should go back when he was three years old; when he made the promise that sealed his fate… he stopped that train of thought, knowing that he should concentrate only on his task.

"Yeah, I suppose that she would have. Anyway, we had better go to class," whilst he had been drifting off into thought, she had not been able to take her eyes off him. He hadn't noticed because he had been looking at the sky and thinking, but she was angry at herself for losing her self control.

"You're right, we should!" Tai jumped to his feet, finally figuring out a plan. Sora was going to the soccer match. Matt had band practice, Izzy had to work, Joe was almost always working at the hospital, when he wasn't with Mimi, and Mimi was trying out for a modeling position. Davis was at his own high school soccer match and Cody was at kendo. That meant that only Ken, Yolie and Sora were going to the game, and out of those three, the only one who knew his trademark move was Sora. If he played that shot, she would know… and she could decide. They hurried to class, both preoccupied with thoughts about what they were going to do about the other.

* * *

"Nice work Kari, getting us all a detention," T.K teased as they all sat at their desks. They were supposed to be silent, but as the teacher had had to leave due to an emergency, they could get away with it. They were supposed to stay until five and then call in on the secretary on their way out, "Now we can't see Tai's game and I know something good is going to happen there!" Kari sighed.

"I know… but I didn't know that she was going to be so harsh on us! This really sucks… we won't get to see what happens between Tai and Sora, if anything happens of course," T.K had told her about his brother breaking up with Sora, and she could not be happier. This way both Matt and Sora were happy, and her brother could be happy too.

"Hey… reckon they'll do anything to us if we sneak out of here?" he asked, his voice low. Avi grinned, liking his idea.

"I don't really care if they punish me. They'll probably only give us another detention anyway, considering you are the 'straight-A student' of the year level T.K. Besides, it's Tai's big game. And if Pohe gets to watch all the fun, then I want in on it too. Let's go!" without asking them for their opinions, Avi dragged the couple along behind her. The secretary let them pass without even looking up from her work.

"You did that, didn't you Avi? You made her keep her head down!" Kari accused her 'protector,' who was trying to look as innocent as she could.

"Pohe taught me how to use the 'fun' side of my magic, you know, to manipulate people a little. It's not like I broke the law or something. We needed to get out of there and she was in the way. It's simple."

"But you-

"She got us out of there, didn't she?" T.K reminded her, "Now we can see Tai's game. We were the ones that brought up getting out of there." Kari had to admit that he was right.

"I know, but just because Pohe starts manipulating people doesn't mean that you should either. The people of Malorin play games with each other that way. That planet is the immortal planet of childishness," Kari scolded. Avi just poked her tongue out.

"I can do whatever I want, thank you very much. But anyway, we're going to be late if we continue to dawdle like this," and with that she grabbed both of them by the hand and dragged them towards the game. She did not want to miss a second of what might happen between Tai and Sora.

* * *

"What are you three doing here? I thought that you had a detention?" Sora was surprised when Avi, Kari and T.K arrived, a little out of breath, at Tai's game. Avi just gave her a grin.

"We couldn't miss Tai's game! Besides, who really cares what that old bat of a teacher thinks anyway? She only kept us in because she wanted to make our lives Hell anyway. So how long till the game starts?" Sora had grown to like Avi's personality and she wished that she knew the girl better. She wished that she knew the whole family better. She had a feeling that the family was hiding something from her and she hated it. But at the same time it was as though the family had accepted her; she felt as though she belonged there. It was all too confusing for her.

"So, I heard that the two of you have gotten pretty close," Sora hinted at T.K and Kari, changing the conversation, "From what Tai told me it took you guys half an hour to realise that there were other people in the world." The couple turned red and Sora and Avi laughed.

"It didn't take us half an hour… Tai exaggerates. It was more like ten minutes before we realised he was there. That's all," Kari told her, still pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, ten minutes after he went downstairs for the second time," Pohe joked, coming up behind them, "The game is about to start, so we should find seats. Come on, we don't want to miss it!" they followed him without arguing, weaving through people until they could find enough seas for the all. Sora saw Yolie talking to a couple of girls from her class, so she chose to talk to her after the game. After all, she saw the girl often and Yolie looked happy talking to her other friends.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kari asked her quietly, and Sora could see that Pohe, T.K and Avi were trying to look as though they were talking, but she knew they were listening too.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just looked deep in thought, that's all. My brother told me that he told you about the situation he was in back home. He felt guilty afterwards for telling you that he felt bad, but he thought that you needed to get over your guilt. He's moved on from what happened back then, so you should move on too. Be happy, it's what you deserve," Kari then turned back to T.K, knowing that Sora would want time to think. And she was right.

_'Oh… why does everyone think that I am still feeling guilty about what happened to Tai? I guess… I guess I felt guilty about it for a long time, but this Tai has made me see that it wasn't my fault. But still… maybe I deserve to be single for a while, to make up for what I did to Tai. Do I deserve happiness God? Please send me a sign of what to do. What would make me happy Lord? Please show me… I don't know anymore,'_ the game started, but Sora had missed the start because of her thoughts. She banished those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the game. The game wouldn't be complicated and it would let her mind rest from the romance section of her life… right?

* * *

Tai had seen her and his 'sibling' (well, technically T.K couldn't be called his sibling, but he probably would be soon) sit in the crowd, so he knew that she was watching. All he had to do was find the perfect timing. Unfortunately for him though, the opposing team _and_ his teammates were keeping him from what he was trying to do. Whenever he had the ball he was either too far from the goal or he had to pass it before he could shoot.

_'Come on God, if I could just have a few seconds I would be forever grateful. If my path to happiness lies with Sora, then I'm sure that You will allow me these few seconds. Please help me Lord!'_ he thought to himself as he moved to tackle an extremely quick player. However quick the player was however, he could not match Tai's skill, and he managed to get the ball pretty easily. He wove in and out between the players, looking for a teammate to pass to. He was out of luck. One of the players on his team had twisted his ankle and was running slowly, unable to get past the player defending him. Ken had been targeted from the beginning of the game, as last time these two teams had met he had been a star player. He couldn't pass it to the others because of the two defenders that were playing on him. He suddenly grinned. Maybe he wasn't out of luck after all…

* * *

Sora felt herself holding her breath as Tai had nowhere to go with the ball. He kept moving, but he could not rid himself of the two defenders and his teammates were unable to be in a position where they could help him. She frowned as she saw Tai suddenly grin. It looked so much like _her_ Tai that she was spooked. She knew that he had a plan. Within a few seconds her thoughts were confirmed. Tai kicked the ball straight upwards, and instead of using his head to hit the ball like they thought he would, he jumped, swung half-way around, and kicked the ball straight into the goal. Sora could not believe her eyes. The way he performed that move, which had been graciously dubbed the 'Kamiya Technique' by Tai himself, had been perfect. He had executed it perfectly. As she stared at him in disbelief, she saw him turn to her and wink, before celebrating the goal with his team. There was only ten seconds left in the game though, and Tai's team was winning 3-1.

"Are you okay Sora? I know that that is a cool move, but you look like you can't believe your eyes," Kari told her, smiling a little. The look on Sora's face was pretty priceless.

"That move- when did he learn that?" maybe he had been in contact with _her_ Tai in the past few years. It was possible, but highly unlikely.

"That move? He has known it since he was about five. He made it up with and boasted about it to his best friend. It was so funny. I used to watch them argue about it for years afterwards. She would always say that it had a fatal flaw, but she never got around to showing him what that flaw was," then she lowered her voice, "But I bet you would know what it is, wouldn't you?" Before Sora could answer, the game ended and Avi, T.K and Kari jumped up.

"If we make it back to the school in ten minutes, we'll be on time to meet the secretary and then she'll think we were there the whole time, and we'll get out of it!" Avi called to the couple. They nodded and with a quick wave at Pohe and Sora, the three of them disappeared. Pohe looked at the field, then at Sora, then the field again, Sora again before sighing and rushing off. Sora was confused. Why were they all leaving so quickly? At least Avi and the couple had an excuse, but Pohe had just left. Then she saw him talking to a girl around his age and relaxed.

_'See Sora, it's nothing. He just saw a friend from school, that's all,'_ she told herself, _'Nothing more. But I should be going soon anyway. But I should talk to Tai first. I need to know how he knows that move. Kari confused me… I DO supposedly know the 'fatal flaw' of that move. I always told him that I would tell him one day, but I was never serious. Oh Lord, is this a good sign or a bad one? I don't know anymore. This was a sign, yes, but reminding me of my Tai… is that good or bad? Do I deserve happiness or not? Please… I'm so confused!'_ she jumped a mile when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Whoa… anyone would think that you were on a different planet the way you jumped just then," it was Tai. She took a deep breath and got ready for what was about to happen, unaware that Tai's 'family' was watching from a few meters away.

"Where did you learn that move?" he grinned inwardly at himself. He had known that she would have noticed it. He had hoped she would, because it was all for her after all.

"I made it up when I was a kid. My best friend thought I was crazy. She kept on telling me that-

"-that she knew a way that she could break the move and then you'd never get into the Japanese team because you'd have no moves," she finished. He wasn't surprised, and she didn't expect him to be.

"Ah, how did you know?" but he had a small smile on his face, as though he were a little boy that knew he had been caught out, but didn't care. She had to admit that he was cute.

"Hmm… maybe because, wait, what was your best friend's name again?"

"I can't tell you otherwise you won't believe in parallel universes ever again."

"Yeah, because it is the same universe, am I right?" he grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Well… yeah. I suppose it would be. If the Tai you knew was Tai Kamiya and my name is Tai Kamiya… then I would be the same person as he, wouldn't I? And if my best friend was Sora Takenouchi… you got me," but he didn't sound upset, "I am really your old friend who disappeared… four years ago is it now?" She wished that she was surprised, but she wasn't. It was almost as if she had known the whole time.

"Yeah, it was four years ago. You have a _lot_ of explaining to do," before he could say anything, his parents came up to the pair of them

"Tai, that was a great game," his mother told him, smiling at him. He had spoken to his parents since he had gotten back, but he couldn't help but feel that he hadn't seen them for too long.

"You guys knew he was here too? What is going on?" Sora demanded to know, feeling completely out of the loop. Tai's parents looked at each other and then back at Tai.

"We'll see you later son. You sort this out," and before he could protest, they had gone. Sora just raised her eyebrows at him, trying to get the information she wanted.

"I uh… let's go sit down," she followed him to another part of the campus, to the place where they had met before class that morning.

"So, tell me what's going on," she insisted, seeing that he was trying to get out of it. He sighed and started to play with the grass.

"Okay… it started when I was three years old…"

_Flashback_

_A young boy was waiting impatiently in the hospital child care, waiting for his little sister to be born. His mother had been admitted into the hospital that morning, and by three in the afternoon Tai was bored. He had played with the toys, he had talked to some children, he had sat and stared at the lady in charge and he had gotten into trouble for not sharing one of the toys he had been playing with. He was officially tired of being there._

_'Come on… I want to go home. Stupid little baby… why won't you come?' he thought to himself. He was sitting in the middle of the room, under the careful eye of the woman in charge. She had been watching him ever since the toy incident. He was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness, and before he could blink, the world turned black. He heard the child care woman cry out in surprise, before he found himself floating in a black arena. There was darkness all around him, and no light existed anywhere._

_"Tai…" a kind voice called out to him, seemingly from nowhere, "Do you want to save your little sister's life?" That was a tough question for the young three year old._

_"What do you mean?" the young boy asked, frightened of the whole experience._

_"Do you want to see your sister?" that was simpler. He understood that one._

_"Yes, that's why we're all here," he was confused. Didn't this lady know that already?_

_"You'll have to give something up to see her. When you're seventeen years old, you'll have to come and live here and be the Guardian of this place. Will you promise to do that, if you see your sister?" the young boy did not really know what she was asking, but it sounded fun._

_"Okay, I promise. I want to see my sister now, so I can play with her," the person behind the voice seemed to smile._

_"Okay then, but remember your promise…" the young boy woke to find his father holding him and a doctor looking over him. The promise he made that day stayed in his memory, especially when he finally saw his baby sister…_

_End of Flashback_

He continued on and told her the rest of the story, how Kari had an experience like that when she had turned three, when his parents had been told, and then finally how he had known that they would have to have broken up, and then on to how he had been transported to Malorin.

"…And then Kari and I were sent back here with Pohe and Aviana to try and either get over you and T.K, or make you fall in love with us again so that we could take you back to our relative planets," if the Digital World had never happened, Sora would never have believed him. If all of the details he told her had not fit, she would have thought he was crazy. But she couldn't find anything wrong with his story, and she knew that he was sane.

"So… the whole being called Tai and acting like him was just a ploy to see if I loved you or if I would have just acted out of guilt?" she couldn't blame him really. She would have done the same thing.

"Yeah, it was. I feel really bad about it, but I had no other choice. Kari could be a little more obvious, because she had only 'run away,' but I had disappeared, and after four years people had given up hope. I knew you would feel guilty about it, so I made sure that I dropped subtle hints so that I could find out the truth."

"And I guess you know the truth now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love you, and you love me," and before she could reply, he leant in and kissed her…

End of Chapter 7

Litanya: I don't care if no one else liked this chapter, I liked it. It turned out just like I planned! Anyway, please review if you want and I'll try and update soon! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Litanya: Eep… I had almost forgotten about this fic. I could lie and say that I have been extremely busy and that was why I hadn't finished this, but that is not true. It wasn't because I was being lazy either. It is just that I cannot end things, and since this is the last chapter… yeah. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed- you don't know how much those reviews have meant to me. To everyone else who has read this, thanks for reading it anyway. Oh, and thank you Steph for reminding me to update this!

**_Worlds Apart_**

****

**_Chapter 8_**

It was a week later and it was time for Tai and Kari to say goodbye to the planet Earth and return to their respective planets. T.K had decided to go with Kari straight away, but Sora had given one condition. She would go with Tai only if he and Kari told the other digidestined what was going on. She probably would have gone with him anyway, but she wanted to humour him a little. He had told her that he would do almost anything for her and so she had decided to test it out. After he had had a lengthy discussion with Marnia, Tai had finally given in to her request. This was why Tai, Kari, Avi, Pohe, Sora and T.K were now making their way to Izzy's apartment, where the whole group of digidestined was to meet.

"Have you planned what you're going to say Tai?" Kari asked, knowing that Marnia had told him to explain as he knew more than Kari. The brunette sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do anyway. I was thinking about telling them about how Earth came about as it is now and about the war… then maybe how we were picked to be Guardians and stuff. But everything depends on their reactions. I mean, what would you do if you saw people you knew turn into other people that you knew? I would freak out! So… it just depends on their reactions," he had managed to confuse himself over the past few hours, trying to think of what to say. The group turned the corner of the street and arrived at Izzy's apartment building. Sora squeezed Tai's hand, knowing that he was a little worried.

"Come on… it's just the other digidestined in there. They will be so glad that you're alive that they'll forget anything else. We'll be going anyway, so even if they don't take it very well, everything will sort itself out. Besides, Matt, Izzy and the rest deserve to know what has happened. If T.K and I go missing like you did, they'll become suspicious and then when they can find no trace of a Kari Yagami or a Tai Yagami, they will think that you guys have abducted us and killed us off somewhere. It is just easier if you tell them all what's happening. It will only take a few minutes and it will stop them from suffering the rest of their lives wondering if they could have stopped it from happening," he already knew her reasons, and they were all good, but it wasn't her reasons that was making him calm down. Her presence was enough to do that.

"Hey Tai, are you sure that you need to tell them the history of our planet?" Pohe asked in their language, not wanting anyone but Tai to understand in case they misunderstood. Tai gave him a quizzical glance and so he continued, "I mean, if you tell them then they might try and come visit and that could be disastrous."

"Pohe, you worry too much. There is no way that that will happen. Izzy is curious, but not _that_ curious. Besides, even if I tell the history of the place, I won't tell them where it is. Relax, they're not going to come charging into Malorin," Tai answered in Japanese, knowing that Sora in particular was interested in what they were saying. He needed to teach her that language, and soon. They continued on their way to Izzy's apartment and finally arrived at the door. Avi, Pohe, Tai and Kari were still under Tai's illusion, so they looked exactly like the Yagamis. All of the digidestined now knew, and were not very surprised about, the fact that Sora and Tai were dating, and that the same went for T.K and Kari. They had all known that it was going to happen someday, although they never said their thoughts aloud.

"Come on in guys! You are the last ones here," Izzy ushered them in warmly, not surprised that they had all arrived together. The six of them had been almost inseparable for the past week or so.

"We thought that we'd be the last ones. Avi had to stop off and dump her 'boyfriend'," Kari told them, laughing when Avi glared at her. Avi's 'boyfriend' was a sixteen year old boy who had followed her for two weeks. At first Avi had thought that he was cute, but he had grown to be very annoying.

"Hey guys!" Matt called from the living room, where he and his new girlfriend Melissa were flipping through an anime magazine, "Now why did you call us here?" He seemed a little impatient and Tai realised that it was because he was supposed to have a band meeting in an hour. That meant that Tai's explanation had to be quick and concise. He waited until everyone had settled down and were paying attention before he started.

"As you guys have already noticed, my sister looks a lot like a girl called Kari Kamiya, except that my sister has blue eyes, right?" the digidestined around him all nodded. They were confused as to what Tai was saying. Only those that knew the truth were looking normal, "Watch my sister." They did what they were told, but only after throwing puzzled glances around the room. Tai concentrated for a minute and the illusion surrounding his sister disappeared. Mimi gasped as Kari returned to normal.

"You didn't make me invisible or something did you?" Kari jokingly asked her brother. He just stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

"K-Kari? As in Kari Kamiya?" Mimi asked. Kari nodded.

"The one and the same."

"H-How did you do that?" Izzy always wanted to know the hows and whys of everything. Kari shrugged.

"Ask him. He's the one that has been manipulating my appearance," all eyes switched from Kari to Tai.

"Ah, stuff this illusion. Everything will be easier to explain if I don't have to think about them," Tai muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and the illusions around Avi, Pohe and himself wavered before disappearing completely, "There… that's better. Now I can actually explain what is going on. As you can see, I am not Tai Yagami, but Tai Kamiya. I disappeared…"

"…four years ago," Sora supplied, seeing that he was struggling to remember this piece of information. He shot her a grateful look and continued to ignore the bewildered looks on the faces of his other friends.

"However, I was not kidnapped and then killed and I didn't run away either. It's a long story, but I will make it as short as I can…"

"Wait… let me get this straight… you are Tai Kamiya, as in the Tai that is the leader of the original digidestined and one of our best friends? If you are that Tai, then why didn't you let us know where you went? You left us here for four years, worried sick that you were dead or injured somewhere, being held hostage or something. Why should we believe you if we know that you can easily change your appearances without even moving?" Matt demanded to know. As much as he hoped that they were his friends, he had to tell himself that they most likely were not. After all... if this guy really was Tai Kamiya, then why hadn't he told them where he was going before he had left?

"I couldn't tell you. It's not that it was a secret government operation or anything like that, but it… it is almost like a mission for the Digital World… or maybe one for the universe. Before what we know as 'human life' came to Earth, no one was aware that this planet existed. However, there were 'humans' in the universe. These 'humans' belonged to the same universe, but different… what do you call them… not quite dimensions… but I guess that word will have to do. Anyway, they lived on two different worlds- well, they still do live on them- but these worlds were completely different. I believe a few of you have visited Malorin- more commonly known here as 'The Dark Ocean'," they were staring at him as though he was crazy. He started to fidget with what he liked to call 'the precious illusion-making things' or the 'glass ball thingies'. Sora sensed that they weren't buying what he was saying.

"We all knew that there was more to the Dark Ocean than we could see," she said evenly, trying to help them believe in Tai's story. He shot her a grateful look.

"You knew about all of this, didn't you?" Joe accused, his glasses slipping down his nose whilst he was distracted. Both Sora and T.K turned pink.

"We only found out last week. We didn't really know anything before that… or if we guessed at the truth, we never really thought about it," T.K admitted, "But Tai's story is important somehow, so you should listen." The others were still a little doubtful, but as T.K and Sora seemed to fully believe in Tai's story, they found it easier to believe too. Tai found himself laughing at the way in which people followed the people they considered to be 'authorities' in their lives.

"Anyway… these two planets- Malorin the planet of Darkness and Livania, the planet of Light, are polar opposites in a way. Everything on Malorin is made from darkness… and the people's souls are made with the essence of darkness. We're not evil or anything, as darkness is neither good nor evil, but darkness controls our souls. Livania is made from light, and the people there have souls of light. That does not mean that evil does not exist there, as Avi can probably tell you. Anyway, a group of travellers from Malorin found this planet that we now fondly call Earth…"

"Hey! Travellers from Livania found this planet. Those people from Malorin just stormed in and said that they found it first!" Kari argued unintentionally. She supposed that it was a part of her nature to oppose Malorin as it was her rival planet. It was hard to hate the planet though, when her brother was in charge of it. She supposed that that was why the pair of them had been chosen.

"That could be true, I have no idea. But anyway, groups of travellers from both planets ended up here, both at the same spot at the same time. There was a little bit of an argument among the Elders, but whilst they were arguing a young Malorinen traveller happened to fall in love with a girl from Livania. Of course it was forbidden, but they didn't care. By the time they were found out- and believe me it took a long time because the Elders were having a huge argument- the young couple had gotten married and had a two year old daughter. This little girl was like nothing the Elders had seen before- she was neither of darkness or light. This sealed the future of Earth. This planet is a home for those who reject being either of the Light or of Darkness. Nobody really migrates now from Livania or Malorin, but the people of Earth are related to both planets. However, the Elders had a vision of the future. Around about the year 2005 the planets of Malorin and Livania would engage in a war that would destroy the whole universe unless there was someone to guide each planet to a path of peace. The entire universe- all the stars, planets, galaxies and dimensions would disappear. That was when the Elders were struck with their big idea…" he trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase the next part.

"So the Dark Ocean is another planet? Can we still get there?" Izzy's eyes had an evil glint and he was desperate for the information.

"No! I won't let you loose on my home planet!" Pohe exclaimed, truly horrified at Izzy's idea. Tai mentally told him to calm down.

"As you just found out, Pohe comes from Malorin. No, you cannot get to the Dark Ocean anymore. The only reason that Kari was taken there in the first place is that they were trying to remind me of my promise. That is the next part. The Elders big idea was that one day someone on Earth would be born of Darkness. That person would become the leader of Malorin and hopefully stop the war. Another child of Light would be born to, to be the Guardian of Livania, just in case the leader of Malorin got caught up in the idea of war. Now… when I was born I was perfectly normal. I didn't have a soul of Darkness or anything, but the Elders instantly knew that I was the 'Chosen One,'" he then proceeded to tell them about how the Elders had contacted him in the hospital when he was three and a half.

"What was wrong with Kari when she was being born?" Joe asked, the doctor curiosity shining through. Tai shrugged.

"I don't think anything was wrong with her really. The Elders just wanted to use emotional blackmail to get me to go along with them. Anyway, that promise was a strong one. Kari had to promise a similar thing when she was three and a half years old too. And then, around the time I disappeared, I started to get a lot of signs that told me that the time to leave Earth was getting closer, until the day my mobile rang in the library. The Elders were telling me that I had to leave, so I did. Kari and I are only here now because we were moping around too much on our respective planets. However, we have to go back today," he finished his story and there was silence. He could have sworn that he could hear crickets in the background.

"So… in other words you guys are leaving again. Why did you even bother to tell us that you are… you?" Mimi asked, not being intentionally mean, but wondering why on Earth they would make them go through the pain of losing them again.

"Because… well… this time Sora and I are going with them. We didn't want you guys to think that 'the Yagamis' had abducted and murdered us or anything like that. Actually, they weren't going to tell you, but Sora blackmailed Tai into it," T.K said chirpily. He was so happy to have Kari back these days that it didn't matter that he had to leave his friends and family behind.

"Mum and Dad won't let you," Matt replied promptly, being the 'big-brother' he was supposed to be; "Besides… you don't have a soul of Light or Darkness. You're just another Earthling." T.K and Sora exchanged glances.

"Actually… we're not. I have a soul of Darkness now and T.K has one of Light. And your parents know about this. T.K told them that he'd either go with Kari or commit suicide, so they chose the first option," Matt opened his mouth to protest, but then he thought better of it.

"I suppose that this is my fault for telling you to find Kari. Just make sure you keep in contact every once in a while," maybe it was because of the Digital World, but Matt trusted that his brother would be safe on another world. In fact, he found himself almost wishing that his brother would just leave and get on with it. Tai tried to hide a smile as he realised that Marnia was helping them out. She was making sure that the digidestined would let them go. That indicated that they were supposed to get out of there now.

"Well guys, we'd better go. It was nice to come back for a visit. Goodbye guys!" they all said quick goodbyes and then Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K, Pohe and Avi disappeared to live out the rest of their lives on their respective planets, all at peace knowing that even though they were worlds apart, they were still together in spirit.

THE END

Litanya: I finally finished this! I am really sick of this fic to tell the truth. It turned out nothing like I imagined, except for the Taiora chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you can be bothered. I won't be writing any chaptered fics for a while now, as my exams are drawing nearer and I need to spend more time on work. But I will write a few one-shots when I'm frustrated at my work, so they'll probably be angsty fics. Anyway, good night/morning/afternoon!


End file.
